Love Hurts
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Miley is a self-loathing vampire who isn't truly living until she meets Mikayla, her intern and sudden obsession. She learns that love is one of the hardest and most painful experiences she must face. Mikiley: Twilight style! Love hurts. Fangs hurt too.
1. A Kind Parasite

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana, Disney Channel or the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**A/N: **I was forced to watch Twilight five times so I had to write this. It mirrors Twilight so you have been warned.

Mikiley: Vampire style. I couldn't help myself, lol.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **A Kind Parasite

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the water, barely recognizing what stared back yet unable to remember what I once looked like. It's been this way for over a hundred years.

I've been this creature. I hated to call myself a monster but I know it's what I am. An evil, sadistic, soulless, inhumane monster.

My once piercing blue eyes were golden bronze and rarely black like coal if I went too many days denying myself a meal. I try so hard to be good, like the better version of the others who feasted daily on what they once were, humans beings.

I don't know why I wanted to be better but then again, I wasn't a bad person when I was living.

I glanced back at myself in the water below me. My once light and fair skin was now a ghostly pale white, warm body now cold like ice. I hated what I was. If I wasn't alone I would be fine with what I am but I am alone and have been for most of my life.

My family died years ago after I went _missing_. No one ever knew that Miley Stewart never really went missing but rather, I just changed so vastly that I could never return to my loved ones.

But I did watch them. For years, I watched them from a distance, longing to run back and hug my father and even to my brother which was abnormal for me. What I wouldn't give now to hold Jackson close despite all the annoyance he had caused or how crazy he once seemed to be.

Then there was Oliver who visited my empty grave every month for three years before moving away. I tried to speak to him but whenever I got close enough, the monster in me took over and I nearly attacked my own best-friend.

From then on I learned that I couldn't meet anyone until I could control my thirst. The thirst of a vampire, a cold, dead, blood-thirsty parasite.

In my new form I had unparalleled senses. I could smell better, see farther, hear more, move faster than a Cheetah and had strength that might put Hercules to shame.

I also had an unexpected power. A gift, I guess, to read minds. At first I was thrilled that I could hear what people thought but soon it became torture.

Everyone's thoughts rushed into my mind, screaming loudly, overtaking my mind. I would cover my ears in vain, yelling in anguish and though it took time, I learned to block it out; to use it when I wanted to and it was then that mindreading truly became a gift.

I mourned when every human I had loved, died. I was forced to stay back and watch because if I got too close, I would lose control.

Fortunately, I could now walk past a bleeding human without crouching over and baring my unsightly fangs.

But then again, I wasn't always this good version of a vampire I've become today. You see, I was first bitten by a male vampire who was just looking for a quick meal but was interrupted when another one attacked him.

They fought for a while and ran off, leaving me in that dark alley. I withered in pain for hours. It was so agonizing that I passed out and later, awoke as this monster. An innocent man had found me as I was a walking mess.

He stopped his car and got out to offer some sort of help and one minute I was trying to figure out where I was, the next I'm gripping his ravaged body before tossing it aside like a ragdoll. I almost didn't believe that I had done that to him but the blood was on my lips, in my mouth and it was repulsively delicious.

I went on feeding for days, never being satisfied. I killed so many humans and I didn't care at first. Till I saw Oliver, Jackson, my father, and my whole family gathered for the funeral, my funeral.

They cried and though I tried to cry, I simply could not. Instead, I fell to my knees hiding behind a collection of bushes. Yet my sick hunger taunted me, urging me to attack my own family. It was then that I learned to at least try to control myself.

It was hard and at first, I just couldn't do it.

I had given up, wanting death, praying for the end, even begging for it from a god who had undoubtedly given up on me, sentencing me to an eternity of living torture.

I went as far as jumping off a cliff and nothing. I ran into traffic but only dented the cars, trucks and buses. I even swam to the bottom of an ocean, sitting there for days but still, nothing. I was already dead.

Giving up on death and needing to feed, I went after a human in a dark alley. She screamed for help but no one came. I was close to draining her when I heard her last words.

"_I love you, Michael."_ I don't know why, but that admission of love stopped my actions. Her last thoughts filled my mind as well. A young handsome man flashed in my head, holding her in the midst of a crowded street. For the first time ever, I could stop from drinking an innocent's blood, letting her go before taking off.

It took time but I learned to feed on animals. No one valued them like humans so it was safer and I felt less like of the monster I was. I hid myself in forests to be safe and rarely emerged out of fear.

Then along came Mitchie.

She was hunting and dragged a human body into the forest I stayed in. I smelled the blood, immediately sickened with thirst. I ran to her and pushed her off of the almost dead person.

She was crouched over, ready to attack me. The scent of human blood invaded my nostrils, my senses, my every thought and I almost gave in but managed to consider all of the years I had worked so hard for control before backing away.

"Sorry, you may carry on." I snarled, turning away when her hand seized my shoulder. I swirled around, jumping back but her hands flew up in surrender.

"Wait, I don't want to fight, I need help." My eyes narrowed at her admission.

"Why would I help you?" I growled, still holding onto so much anger for the way I was forced to live.

"Please, I just became what I am and all the vampires I've met, they're cruel. Don't be like them." She begged and for the second time in my vampire existence, I felt remorse.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"How did you stop yourself from drinking her blood?"

"Control. Think of something else; think of the pain you went through when you were changed. It makes you want to stop.

"How do you survive without feeding?"

"I don't survive without feeding. I drink the blood of animals." I replied.

"Is it good?"

"It's good enough. A poor substitute, but it keeps you strong."

"Will you help me be like you? I hate killing them, seeing the fear in their eyes. I hate that I can't help what I am." She admitted with pleading scarlet red eyes.

"I…I don't help vampires. I stay alone." I stated, taking off and she chased me but I was older and faster so I was able to escape. Soon she found me again, she was always so persistent.

Months later, I gave in and helped her transition to feed on only animals. Every time she slipped up, I was in for one hell of a fight but I committed to helping her and so I did. I fought her tirelessly until she gained her control.

She would apologize over and over but soon, she finally had what she longed for. She too learned to feed off of animals and walk next to a human without going into an irrepressible frenzy.

We stuck together for years before she left, saying she needed to be free and explore the world. She said she wouldn't get caught and thanked me for the help, promising to come back one day.

I took in her scent on our awkward hug goodbye and it was indeed a sad parting since she grew on me like a younger sibling might. After watching her leave, I went back to a life of hiding in the forest.

I hated it though so I decided to blend into the society. I was able to get a job in a hardware store and after about a few decades of doing little jobs all over, I finally had enough money to call myself rich. I went place to place, staying to myself.

It was a lonely life and pointless but I did it anyways.

Then Mitchie came back.

She found me and she wasn't alone. She brought with her a new vampire, Lilly.

"So, how did you find her?" I asked Mitchie while Lilly was out hunting one night.

"She was a waitress at this restaurant, she served me and I went back every day just to see her. I couldn't stay away, Miley. I wanted her in so many forms and one day when I was leaving, she stopped me and asked me out. I tried to resist her but I couldn't Miley. When she kissed me, I lost control. My eyes changed to black, my fangs revealed themselves and I cornered her. Managing to stop myself in time, I ran off. It was months later that I saw her again and she demanded an answer. I was surprised she dragged me to a room where we could be alone when she should have been scared but she said she just wasn't. I told her everything and she wanted me to change her. I didn't want to but she was getting older and begged me too and so I did. It was hard but I did it and we're together, forever, Miles because I love her."

"That's nice. A real romance, isn't it?" I commented faintly, turning away from her.

"Why do you sound so unhappy?" Mitchie questioned.

"I'm happy for you." I was just unhappy for myself. "You're lucky and you two seem wonderful together. Thank you for visiting and letting me share in your delight."

"Miley, I'm not just visiting. We want to stay with you. We ran into others and they're always in groups so I was thinking, maybe we should be our own group." She suggested.

"You mean like a coven?" I asked, sort of liking the idea of not being alone any longer.

"I guess, we have money, we can live together, set up a home somewhere. Lilly likes the idea. What do you say? We can blend." She offered making me smile slightly.

"That's sounds interesting, I guess we can." And from there we had to create identities for ourselves. I kept my name since I had been dead for hundreds of years and no one would suspect it. Mitchie changed her last name to Torres and Lilly went with the last name Truscott.

After our fake documents were made, we moved to Canada. Mitchie had no special power like me but Lilly could make someone fall to their knees in pain. It was quite interesting to watch her feed. She would just narrow her eyes and any animal would collapse to the ground.

I on the other hand loved the chase, running, dodging and catching before attacking. It was life to me, the way I moved so fast and swiftly, closing in on my prey.

The few times I read Mitchie's and Lilly's minds, I felt guilty. They mainly thought of each other so I closed myself off from reading their thoughts unless they indicated they needed me too.

One brow up meant listen in. Two meant, stay the hell outta my mind. I laughed at Mitchie's thoughts, being mainly of sex and a very exposed Lilly which is why I learned to stay out of her mind.

We bought a house together in a cold, wet, rainy and dreary part of Canada. That way the sun wouldn't be a big problem to us. Lilly went and got a job as an accountant since she had some weird appreciation for numbers.

Mitchie wanted a little more excitement so she went into training to be a cop or some kind of state trooper. Clearly, I really don't pay much attention.

I on the other hand wanted to help people and started taking classes to be a doctor. I earned my degree easily and knew the human body in detail before beginning to work the E.R. for local a hospital, easily becoming respected in our community.

I sighed, returning to the present as my reflection stared back at me. I was contemplating my life once again. Sure I was a doctor, sure I was only feeding off of animals and sure I was blending in, but am I really different? No. I'm still a monster, just a kinder form of a repulsive creature.

I don't deserve to live but here I am, living even though this heart doesn't beat. I hate what I see looking down in the water. I frowned and sped home to my house. I could easily hear Mitchie and Lilly in their room. It was night and since none of us sleep they use their nights to catch up...a lot.

It was annoying but I learned to tune them out. I went back out for a hunt since I hadn't fed in three days. Working with so many humans certainly took its toll.

My eyes were turning dark so I had to remedy that as I chased down a deer. The hunt was quick before I turned back and headed home. I sat in a statue like manner and watched T.V. for a few hours before getting ready and heading to work.

As soon as I got there my boss, Taylor ran to me.

"Stewart! Down to ICU. They need you to stabilize the patient. Room: 371." I took off at a fast but still human speed to take in the situation.

"Update?" I demanded as three other nurses stepped back for me.

"Heart rate's dropping quickly. Internal bleeding and an open wound causing major blood loss!"

"What type of blood?" I questioned.

"A-positive." Nurse Mary replied.

"Get me two pints of blood, two hundred volts and anesthesia!" I ordered, making them run about as I checked the vitals on the patient. He hand a gunshot in his right torso.

I had to shock him back to life three times before his heart-rate picked up, climbing back to normal.

"Anesthesia." Someone said, handing me the needle. I inserted it and let the anesthesia into his blood-stream. I gave it a moment while I set up a bag of blood to his machine to begin the transfusion. I worked quickly as I removed the bullet and with ease, gave him the necessary stitches.

"Set him up with morphine. Monitor him and beep me if his vitals change." I said leaving him in the care of the trained nurses. Going down to the E.R., I retrieved my next patients file. It was a young girl who fell and cut her leg in need of a few simple stitches. I went into the room, smiling brightly at the little girl.

"Hey, how are you honey?" I asked the adorable child.

"Not good." She sniffled.

"Aw, what happened?"

"I got a booboo." She stated, wiping her tears.

"Yes, I see that, does it hurt?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head.

"Well, lucky for you, I can make the pain go away." I announced, warmly. Her eyes were wide with fear as I picked up a needle.

"Don't be scared, hun, I'm just gonna use this to help the pain go away. Can you close your eyes?" Her mom came over, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

I pulled on a pair of latex gloves, put some anesthesia in the syringe and held the girls leg down as she turned her head away.

"Okay, sweetie, on the count of three, I'm going to give you the shot." She nodded, still staring away.

"One." I started counting, inserting the needle quickly and injected the liquid before pulling it out. "Two." I threw the needle out and grabbed a piece of candy. "Three!" I finished as she looked quickly to find the candy in my hand.

"That was easy!" She gushed making me smile.

"Only because you're such a good girl." I complimented, making her beam. I turned on the small T.V. and tuned it to Disney channel.

"Honey, I want you to lie down and look at the T.V., can you do that?"

"Yeah." I waited for the anesthesia to set in before starting the stitches, it took minutes and I finished without a fight from the girl. The smell of her blood stung a bit but it wasn't so bad.

Her mother had watched in awe as I made this process so simple. I covered the cut with gauze, instructing her mother to pay attention.

"Okay mom, that's how you cover her stitches, you'll have to give her sponge baths until the stitches come out in two weeks or if you want to give her a shower, wrap her leg in a plastic bag and if the Band-Aid gets wet, you must change it right away. Here's the gel that you have to rub on it everyday after changing it and remember to change it one time everyday." I added, handing her a few of the gauzes and a tube of gel.

"Thanks so much, Doctor...Stewart." She said after squinting at the name-tag on my white lab coat.

"No problem and feel better, sweetie." I said to the little girl.

"Thank you." She replied, still engrossed in her show. Ah, little kids, so wonderfully oblivious. I adore them. I walked out and headed to my next patient.

My whole day was filled running around the E.R., helping anyone who came in.

When my shift was almost over, I grabbed one last folder, deciding that I had enough time. I read over the file to find it was of a teenager that fell and hurt her foot. Looking over her X-Rays, I learned that nothing was broken or fractured and everything looked normal so I headed into the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Stewart. I'll be checking your foot now, what's your name?" I asked not actually needing to know her name since it was on my clipboard.

"I'm Chelsea."

"How old are you, Chelsea?"

"I'm fifteen." She answered, somewhat timid.

"And how did you hurt your foot?"

"I was practicing with the girls' basketball team and I tripped on my teammate's foot and when I tried to get up, it hurt really badly." She answered.

"Wow, so you're on the basketball team? I love that game but I can never make a basket. You must be really good to be on the team." I complimented even though I could actually excel at any sport.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of practice and good coordination but it's not too hard." She said, explaining as certain happiness took over the young girls features. I smiled, nodding to what she said.

"That's pretty cool and I just want you to know that I checked your X-rays out. You'll be back to shooting hoops soon, it's nothing serious, just a sprain. I want you to take my hand and walk with me. Can you try to do that?" I questioned.

"No, no, no, her foot's really hurt and she's just gonna fall." Her father protested, getting up from his seat.

"Sir, please relax. Trust me, she'll be fine, I'll be holding her hand." I promised. I had my gloves on already so the girl wouldn't feel how cold I was. When I held my hand out, she took it bravely, sliding off of the bed and onto her good foot while I steadied her before we took a walk to the door and back.

"See, you're walking just fine with a little help. You'll be fine, hun." I promised, letting her sit down again.

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad." She agreed as I pulled out a long clothe Band-Aid wrap and bound her ankle up.

"I'll be right back." I said, walking out and over to the supply room, scanning my I.D. to get in. I grabbed a pair of crutches and headed back to Chelsea.

"Here, hun, until that sprain heals you'll need to walk with these."

"Cool!" She gushed, taking them. I adjusted the height for her and taught how to use them properly.

"Alright, you're done, just take Motrin for the pain and a nurse will be here to discharge you. Feel better Chelsea and make some baskets for me." I instructed with a wink.

"Thanks so much, Doctor Stewart! You really helped me out."

"I'm glad to hear that otherwise I'd need a new job." I grinned, making the girl laugh before I left.

I put my things away and hung up my stethoscope and lab coat in my locker before grabbing my bag and walking towards the exit. I was almost out when my name rang out through the loudspeaker.

"Doctor Stewart! Doctor Miley Stewart! Please report to Doctor Swift in Room: 101!" I turned on my heel, walking promptly to her office and knocked twice before entering.

"Ah, Stewart, sit down." She said. I sat politely since she's technically my boss.

"Alright, so what's this about?"

"The hospital has been asked to take part in an intern program for newly qualified medical students who need hands on training. This means you get a raise for taking part and it's really not too hard."

"What exactly would I have to do?"

"Well, your intern would basically follow you around, watch you work and when you feel comfortable enough to trust the intern, you can let them try their hand at what you do. If they make a mistake, you're not liable, the program they're with is but just be alert. What do ya say?"

"Sounds simple so sure. When do I know who I'm mentoring?"

"Tomorrow, they all join tomorrow."

"Why such short notice?" I asked.

"Well, I had all the students placed but Doctor Edwin just backed out and he quit this morning for another job so I have one student left. All their information will be in your mailbox first thing tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, clear." I repeated, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and I walked out, looking around before speeding out for a hunt.

After long days like today, it would be safe to feed before coming back in tomorrow. I went far, searching for something that would soothe my hunger when I spotted a rather large deer. I pulled myself up into a tree and flung my body easily.

I had to be quiet else I'd spook the animal. I closed my eyes, letting the scent overtake my senses and I crouched down, springing out on top of the deer, sinking my teeth into it, consuming it quickly.

It trashed for a second but fell limply as I drank every last drop of blood. I stood up, disposing of the dead carcass into a nearby dump and raced home, feeling satisfied.

I should have had more but I could hold out till the weekend so I could make a longer trip to get something bigger and more filling.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope readers are enjoying this so far :) Mikayla is near o.o Lol, love you all!_


	2. The Dying Dead

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Crazier: **Yeah, I hate that Miley doesn't have her blue eyes anymore too but oh well, lol. Enjoy this chapter [=

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Dying Dead

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I walked into my house and took a shower to get the animals smell off, then changed into fresh clothes before heading down to find Lilly standing outside. I didn't want to bother her so I let my little gift go to work.

_'Where the hell is Mitchie! I'm buying her a new cell-phone tomorrow! Damn me for being too horny and crushing the damn thing in her pocket!'_ I chuckled at that last bit, making her whirl around.

"I told you to stay outta my mind!" She growled, angrily. I laughed harder now, shaking my head.

"Sorry, I'm leaving." I replied, speeding to my room.

_'Fucking mind reader! I should try my power on you and see how you like it!'_ She shouted in her mind and cringing, I thought about Lilly actually making me feel pain like that. I guess I should stop tipping her off when I read her thoughts.

Moments later the sound of Mitchie coming in was heard.

"Where were you?" Lilly demanded.

"A case, baby, there were too many people so I had to be careful taking the guy down. Sorry I would have called but..." She trailed off leaving for a moment of silence, followed by the sound of crashing stone bodies. Oh joy, they barely fought and now it's time for make-up sex.

I closed myself off; climbing out to the roof to lay back and stare up at the moon for hours till it changed to a bright sun. I watched as my hand shimmered when sunlight cascaded over me.

I frowned seeing it because I hated being so obviously different from humans. Glancing at my watch, I decided to take my car this time and drove off to work.

I was currently in a fast, strongly built mustang, black in color and sexy to my eyes. Parking in my reserved spot, I went to my locker and put on my lab coat and stethoscope before heading over to my mailbox.

I picked up the file for the new intern and read it over, not really taking in the words since I could care less. Some intern following me around to learn the ropes should be simple enough. I walked into the meeting room and a strong scent assaulted my nostrils. A disgustingly, sweet smell which caused me to trip backwards and out of the room, entirely unprepared for something so overwhelming.

I held my body together and stood up straight. I felt like I would die of hunger suddenly, but I fought it and opened the door, walking back in warily.

"Stewart!" Taylor's voice called out, ringing in my ears. "Meet your intern, Mikayla Marshall." I stared at the girl as the blood-thirsty leech I truly am threatened to surface. I'm sure my eyes were losing their golden color as my mouth watered, longing for a taste. The girl stepped closer towards me, putting her hand out but tightly crossing my arms, I tried to hold back from attacking her.

"I'm Mikayla; it's nice to meet you, Doctor Stewart." She greeted, her voice sounding like music to my senses.

I tried to read her mind to find out why her smell was so devastating but I got nothing! Did I lose my powers? Turning to Taylor, I tested my ability on her.

_'What the hell is going on with, Stewart. She looks sick; maybe I should ask her if she's okay.'_ I covered my nose and stopped breathing altogether.

"Are you okay?" Taylor inquired to which I nodded my head tightly. What's happening to me? It's like that first day I was a vampire and had absolutely no control.

"Um, is something wrong?" The girl asked, subtly smelling her hair. Yes! Your scent, dammit! My body turned weak with hunger and I moved backwards, making the girls heart-rate spike. I could hear her blood flowing through her veins and it was pure torment.

"I have to go, I feel sick." I snapped, rushing out and into the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes were black and my fangs were ready to come out. Just picturing her made me hungry. This was dangerous. I can't be near her!

I took a moment to collect myself before I went back to Taylor's office slowly and opened the door to learn that she wasn't there, feeling relieved as I walked over to my boss.

"Hey Miley, you looked really sick, are you alright?"

"No, I need to go home and can you switch my intern? I'd prefer mentoring someone else."

"Sorry, Miley, I can't switch your intern now. You're stuck with who you've got." In the middle of Taylor's sentence the door opened and that smell hit my nostrils again causing an intense burning. I turned slowly to see her face, filled with disbelief.

She overheard Taylor saying she couldn't switch my intern and she felt bad. Good because she made me so sick!

"I'll just have to bear it." I spat out, glaring into her brown eyes which narrowed as I walked past her, heading for my home.

I hate Mikayla Marshall. She made me so weak. I never wanted blood so badly.

I had to call Taylor and tell her I was taking a few days off.

I ran far, really far. I went into the woods in various states, feeding on every moving creature that I came upon. Bear, deer's, cattle, even the smaller things I would drink from, till I was filled to the brim to the point where I could hear the blood sloshing in my stomach.

Three days later I returned, full and as satisfied as I could be with animal's blood, praying that my control had improved.

Mitchie showed her concern but I told her that was nothing I couldn't handle. I truly hoped I was right.

I walked back into the hospital ready to face this and work. I changed into my hospital attire, walked out to read my first file and as I picked up the clipboard that smell I dreaded returned, just as strong as the first time.

I turned slowly to see the intern.

"Where have you been?" She asked, showing no emotion.

"Sick, I had a stomach virus." Her brow lifted.

"Surprising a doctor would get sick."

"Yes, I know." I murmured, looking back to the file. Why couldn't I read her thoughts? I had no idea as to what she was thinking which only put me further on edge.

"So, are you ready?" She asked, looking angry almost and I frowned because it was my fault. I mean, she did hear me say that I didn't want to work with her.

"Yes, follow me." I replied, cutting off my breathing entirely. Her smell was just too strong.

We walked into the first room of the E.R. to see a little girl sitting there. Her file said she was vomiting and that her temperature was on the high side. I set the folder down and went over to the pale little girl, taking note of how tired and sad she appeared.

"Hey, honey." I greeted, putting on a pair of gloves. She was lying back on the small bed as I stood next to her, staring into her eyes. She gazed back so weakly and it broke my heart. Well, it would if it were beating.

"Hi." She whispered.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven and a half."

"Wow, you're such big girl. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts and my mommy can't make it better. She always makes it better." She sighed out tiredly before I turned to her mother.

"Hey, mom. Can you tell me what's been going on?"

"Yes, Doctor Stewart, my baby has been throwing up everything she eats, she has a fever and she's been sick for three days. I've given her children's Motrin as well as Benadryl but nothing seems to work."

"Okay, don't worry. She'll be fine." I promised, picking up a thermometer.

"Open." I instructed, holding it the girls mouth. She opened and I set it under her tongue, letting her hold it in till the machine beeped, prompting me to take it out to see that it read: 101 degrees which is pretty high.

I checked her ears, her pupils, the inside of her nostrils and her mouth before diagnosing it as a simple stomach virus.

"Alright, hun, I am going to keep you here for a few hours and I'm also going to give you some medicine so you can feel better, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered. I brought her the medicine along with a bottle of PediaSure from the pediatrics fridge. Mikayla followed me around and it was annoying not being able to breathe but this pain was much more bearable than her smell. I gave the young girl a pill and the helpful drink before talking to her mom outside.

"Listen, mom, it seems like a stomach virus. I'll give you a prescription for her to take twice a day with her food, breakfast and dinner. Also, I want her drinking at least one bottle of PediaSure a day until she feels better. She won't be able to take down solid foods so feed her soup, applesauce or basically any liquid or soft foods. She should be fine in three to five days. If that's not the case bring her back immediately, alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Doctor Stewart, I've been so worried about her."

"You're welcome and just relax. She's fine." I promised before going back into the room. I stood over the little girl who was sitting up now and smiled.

"So, your mommy's taking you home now and you're gonna feel better soon. Okay, sweetie?" The little girl moved closer and hugged me. I was used to kids doing this so I hugged back.

"You promise?"

"I promise." I replied as she let go. I looked back, catching Mikayla staring at us with a soft look in her eyes. I gave her a small smile before heading out to get the next file when the loudspeaker went off, calling me.

"Doctor Stewart! Doctor Stewart! Report to room: 345. Emergency situation!" I took off quickly, hearing Mikayla behind me as we rushed into the room.

"Situation update!" I ordered, inspecting the body of a girl on the bed.

"One stab wound to the abdomen and major blood loss! We put her on morphine and anesthesia, she's ready for you." I pulled on a new pair of gloves and a surgical mask. The knife was still in her so I gripped it and slowly drew it out. I checked to make sure her internal organs were intact.

Lucky girl, the knife missed them. Well, considering that she was stabbed in the first place, maybe she isn't so lucky. I went to work, stitching carefully as the nurses buzzed around me, following orders.

I made the mistake of breathing for a moment. Blood, so much of it. I paused to gain control before I continued. This was a bad place for a creature like me.

After cleaning up the wound, I headed back to the E.R. with Mikayla following me.

"I have a question." She stated so I turned to face her abruptly and she stilled, her heartbeat audibly going faster as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes?"

"Your, uh, your eyes. When I met you they were black and now they're golden." I panicked a bit and wow, was she observant.

"Yeah, uh, the lighting maybe." I muttered, turning away.

"So, you're really good at your job." She complimented, trying to converse with me, I assume.

"I would hope so." I glanced back at her. She was so stunning to me. Normally, I never looked at humans or cared but there was something about her, she was different and I wanted to know why.

"Mikayla, where are you from?"

"I just moved here from Texas with my mom. She got a job here and didn't want to leave me. The weather sucks but I got accepted into this intern program so I decided to give it a try." I nodded.

"So you're the beach loving type of girl?"

"Not really but I prefer the sun to rain. I hate the cold." I frowned, looking off.

"Yeah, uh, okay. Well, we better get going." I muttered, walking again. I grabbed the next file and she peered over it, making me cringe. I moved back on reflex and glided into the next patients room to meet a middle-aged woman who was laying on the bed with a man sitting in the corner.

His heart was beating so hard I could hear it as I turned to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Stewart. What seems to be the problem?"

"I fell down a flight of stairs and I'm pregnant. I'm scared that I may have lost my baby."

"Oh, well you would be better off going to your own doctor, surely you must have one since you became pregnant." I inquired.

"Well, yes but I'm so worried and I need an appointment to see her. I just need to know if everything is okay."

"Alright, relax and I'll get you a physician more suited to your situation."

"Thank you." She said as I left.

"So where are you from?" Mikayla asked from behind me.

"California." I replied.

"Really, shouldn't you be tan or something?"

"I haven't been there in years." A couple hundred to be exact. "I'm just naturally pale." I added, picking up the phone to make an announcement "Doctor Jones, Doctor Marian Jones, please report to room: 232 and assist the patient." I put down the phone and headed back to my area.

The day went by quickly as I helped various patients with Mikayla following me around. I was going to have to grab a meal tonight. She had me thirsty with need and she just came closer and closer.

I've never felt like this but I wanted her bad. Whenever she wasn't observing my work, I found myself observing her.

I was officially done for the day and heading out when my keen ears picked up on her voice.

"Mom! You promised you were gonna pick me up...I don't care if you have a meeting, what am I supposed to do! That's a really long walk...whatever, bye." She ended the call and picked up her bag, walking out. I frowned now because I didn't take my car this morning or I might have offered.

I viewed from a distance as she walked away into the dark night. I sighed uselessly and followed, making sure to stay hidden. Why do I even care?

It was indeed a long distance for a human but she walked it. I admired her from behind, surprised and a bit shaken at the thoughts that entered my mind. Soon enough she entered a house and I saw the lights go on. She was safely home but I didn't want to leave just yet.

Against any form of better judgment, I waited for a while, hidden in a tree until the lights went off.

Quietly, I climbed in through her window and watched her. She was in bed, asleep while her scent pled for me to break down and taste her but something told me that no matter how satisfying she might taste, I would regret killing her.

I don't know what this is but hearing her breathe and watching her sleep was uniquely intriguing.

I spent many nights like this, simply watching her sleep. When we'd work together, I hid my interest for her.

She always stayed near to me and her heart would beat faster every time I looked at her leaving me to wonder if it was out of fear or excitement.

I stood still as a statue, watching her because tonight was different. Tonight, she murmured my name in her sleep before rolling around her bed and shooting up to meet my eyes.

She reached over, turning her lamp on as I slid under her bed noiselessly. Just wonderful, I'm officially the monster under her bed.

A long while later her breathing went back to normal, giving me a chance to crawl out and leave.

However, hearing her speak my name only fed my craving for her and I hunted like I did every night because she made me hunt strenuously just to keep myself in control.

Mitchie noticed that I wasn't around as often but to avoid any awkward conversations, I lied to her, saying that I took on more shifts at the hospital which earned a shrug before she left me be.

I walked into the hospital cafeteria and Mikayla was with me. Normally she would leave during the lunch break but today, she wanted to see what the café was like and since she thought I ate here, I didn't know how to get out of it.

"So, what do you recommend?" She asked.

"Uh." I looked over quickly spotting a plate with a slice of pizza. "Pizza's good." I suggested.

"Oh, how're the burgers?"

"Um, fine. They're fine." I hoped as she ordered herself a hamburger with fries. I ordered the same thing and a coke.

Human food disgusted me and the smell was beyond repulsive. For a vampire, this was just torture to even consider consuming.

Once we settled down at a table, she bit into her burger.

"You're right, this is pretty good. Aren't you gonna eat?" I nodded, looking down at the crap on my plate. The smell would make me gag if I were human. Lifting it to my mouth, I took a bite.

Eugh, this tasted like dirt and I swallowed it painfully, setting the burger down.

"I'm not hungry, you want this?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll take the fries." I picked up the container of fries right as she reached over to take it causing our fingers to accidently meet and she pulled back swiftly, gasping.

"Whoa…you're so cold!" She exclaimed as I drew my hand back but I didn't say anything, just nodded my head and waited for her to finish. She didn't say very much after that.

We got through the day a bit awkwardly as I avoided her. I couldn't let her know what I was. She would freak out and run away or worse, reveal what I am. I already couldn't read her so this was pure danger for me.

Days had passed since she touched my hand and I still couldn't stop feeling so strongly about her. That one touch made me feel warm which should be impossible for a creature like me and watching her sleep became the most fascinating pastime.

She would whisper my name occasionally and I wondered what she dreamt of.

It kills me not knowing and for a human to make me feel like I was dying…well, it seemed remarkable and frightening all at once.

* * *

**A/N: **_So what do ya think? Thanks for reading and love to all of the readers._


	3. Such Willing Prey

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Crazier: **I love that idea! I would so pay to watch that movie, haha! Especially for the last chapter. You will die when you read it, lol. Love you! Enjoy!

**Everythingurnot: **Lolz! Thanks, I love doctor shows and Vampire Miley, lol! Enjoy this update.

Shout out to **Exodusofdreams**! Thanks so much for the detailed review. I appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Such Willing Prey

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Today I walked into the hospital to find that Mikayla was talking to another nurse, Kelly Harris whose thoughts were quite unkind. She didn't like Mikayla at all yet she faked a smile, gushing about how they would be such good friends. Grimacing, I walked past Mikayla but smiled to myself when I heard her heart rate spike upon seeing me.

I enjoyed having some sort of effect on her.

"Hey Miley, do you wanna go out tonight after work with some of the nurses? We're gonna grab dinner at a diner not too far from here." Mikayla informed me and I pushed back a frown because I couldn't bear to sit in a diner and eat since I am what I am.

"Thanks, but no, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" She asked, sounding a bit upset.

"Can't." I replied, heading away as she followed behind me when I went to my locker to get my things.

Soon enough, I walked out and got to work. The day was busy with so many accident patients that needed immediate care and I worked fast, helping as many as possible. I even let Mikayla wrap up a few cuts or inject patients since she was turning out to be a natural at this job. I felt content to know that she had been paying attention to what I did.

I was in the supply room, looking for a vaccine while Mikayla was behind me, waiting for me to find it. I opened the small fridge, looking over all the bottles. I shut it and went over to a locked cabinet, punched in the pass-code, making it open.

Suddenly, I felt Mikayla move in closer than she should be, closer than she's ever been to me.

I turned to see her right there, invading my personal space.

"Miley." She whispered, staring into my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but her scent assaulted me at full force and I clenched my jaw, trying to keep from letting myself lose this inner battle. "Your eyes, they're black."

"I've got to go." I said pushing past her but she grabbed my forearm, holding me back. Of course, I could easily get away but that would give away at my powers.

"You're so cold." She whispered. "Why, why are you so cold?"

"Mikayla, please, let me go." I pleaded, pulling my hand back.

"I thought I saw you in my room a few nights ago. Was it really you?"

"You had to have been dreaming."

"Don't lie to me." She demanded, coming closer but I moved past her swiftly, grabbing a bottle of the vaccine I needed and walked out quickly.

I watched her from the corner of my eyes all day as we worked. She didn't say anything else to me and she seemed deep in thought every time I asked her to do something.

When the day was finally over, she walked away without even a goodbye. I watched her leave with two nurses, to that diner, I guess.

I got in my car and drove around pointlessly, listening in on Kelly's thoughts. She really didn't like Mikayla but at least I knew how Mikayla was doing.

I was on the highway when I heard Kelly's aggravating plans.

They left Mikayla at the diner, saying they had to use the bathroom but really drove off, sticking her with the bill. What kind of sick joke is that?

Anger coursed through me.

Why do humans act so foolishly? All I knew was what Kelly thought of Mikayla. She believed I was involved with her, jealous since I had turned her down on three different occasions but after seeing what tactics she could carry out, can anyone blame me for my disinterest?

I sped to the diner Mikayla was in and walked up to the head-waitress.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked but her thoughts were saying something totally different_. 'God she's hot. I know I'm straight but I wouldn't say no to a night with her.'_ Wonderful, I thought, giving the waitress a charming smile.

"Do you see that girl sitting alone?" I questioned, directing her gaze to Mikayla.

"Yes, I see her." She answered but in her mind she disliked Mikayla already.

"I'd like to pay her bill and would prefer that she is left unaware of my interference." The waitress gave me an odd expression before accepting the cash I offered along with a nice tip before going back outside.

I sat on the hood of my car, waiting and soon Mikayla walked out, appearing dejected. I guess she knows they ditched her.

"Need a ride?" I offered, making her look up, shock clear on her face.

"Miley, you're here…"

"Yes, I changed my mind and decided to join you all but I saw them leave and decided to wait for you." I lied, smoothly.

"Yeah, I thought they were nice but they ditched me. At least they paid before leaving or I would have been pissed but I'm surprised they paid the whole bill." She conveyed her confusion but I decided to shift her attention away from the whole incident.

"Why don't you get in and I'll drop you home." I offered.

"That would be great, thank you, Miley." She replied and wordlessly, I smiled lightly before we got into my car and I drove without much thought as I pulled up in front of her house.

"Well, here you are. Goodnight, Mikayla." I said, waiting for her to leave but instead, she unbuckled her belt and turned in the seat.

"I never told you where I live." She stated. Great, just marvelous, Miley. All these years of cautious thought and actions and in moment, diminished by my stupidity.

"Mikayla, just go."

"Answer me, how did you know that I live here? I wasn't dreaming; you were in my room! How did you get in?" I looked down and out the driver's side window, trying to figure out how to reply "Miley, answer me!" She ordered and my anger chose to emerge rather than any other rational response.

"Stop! Go now, Mikayla." I said turning so she could see the seriousness in my eyes.

"No, I want to know what the hell you are!" She grabbed my arm but I pulled it back and pushed my car door open. It was getting difficult to stay calm as I went to her side and nearly ripped the door open. Grabbing her arm, I dragged her out, leading her to her front door and walked off.

I got back into my car and was ready to take off when my amplified hearing caught on to her sobbing. Fuck, I have never felt like such a monster until this very moment.

I watched her go inside and heard the loud angry footsteps as she went into her room.

Sighing, I turned off the ignition to find myself getting out and heading to the side of her house. I climbed up the tree near her window and propelled myself into the room to see that she was lying face down on her bed, still sobbing heavily. Her hand was fisted, clutching at a pillow while I stood there a moment, contemplating this situation before walking over to her.

"I'm sorry." Her head flew up and she looked at me, all around her room, then back to me with widened eyes.

"Oh god! What the hell, how did you get in?"

"Window." I replied making her look to the window and then back to me.

"How...what are you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean, what am I?" I retorted dryly, looking away.

"Miley." She sighed out, taking my hand. She held it between her two and pulled me down over her, one hand slipping into my hair. She ran her fingers through it and touched my face thoughtfully while I felt that my eyes were reeling towards a darker shade, my body going into a different mode.

If I wasn't careful, I was going to hurt her.

"Mikayla, I have to go." I growled out but she didn't let go. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"Don't go." She pleaded, her lips just inches from mine. I pulled back up but she had a tight grip and since I didn't want to hurt her, I was forced to stay above her.

"Don't do this, I might hurt you." I warned but her arms only tightened, her lips closer than before.

"Your eyes get darker and darker, why?"

"Mikayla, I'm going to hurt you if you don't let go."

"You won't hurt me." She challenged.

"I don't want to but I will, so let go."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you." She whispered as her lips pressed against mine and I lost control tasting her. I buried my face into her neck as my fangs came out.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I licked her neck, feeling the vein that her blood was coursing through. I pushed my front into hers, making her whimper. Wanting to taste her so badly, I opened my mouth, closing over her vein, nearly sinking my teeth in when she whimpered again.

"I want you so much." My eyes flew open and I pulled away from her, falling to the floor.

Covering my face with my arm, I stumbled up. I can't let her see me! Using my speed, I jumped out of her window not caring at this point if she saw my inhumane speed. I just needed to get far away from her to keep her safe.

I ran for hours and spent the night hunting till I was full again.

The sun was beginning to rise as I made my way home and needed to clean up since I was a bloody mess. I didn't really do a clean job of hunting this time.

The horrible part is that I have to face her today but it's only one more day before the weekend. I cleaned up, changed into fresh clothes and then took my car to work before making my way into the hospital.

I stopped by my locker and then went to my area to get the first file for today to see Mikayla already standing there, waiting for me.

"Hello." I greeted, faking indifference as I picked up the clipboard, scanned over the words. She didn't reply but instead, stared at me prompting me to turn and face her.

"Golden." She whispered. "Now your eyes are a golden color." I blinked and moved away, towards the first patient, unsettled.

Three hours later as I was due for a break, Mikayla grabbed my arm and I let her pull me into an empty hospital room. She locked the door, turning to me.

"What happened last night?" She questioned.

"Something that should have never happened."

"When you left, you moved too fast to be normal and you literally jumped out of my window. Explain what you are because it's obvious you're different."

"There's nothing to say, no one will believe you." I growled, turning away but she gripped my shoulder and spun me back around.

She was too close, again.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." She stated, sounding hurt. I frowned and moved away.

"Whatever's happening here, between us, it needs to stop. We can't be this, I can't be what you want me to be. I'm not good for you."

"Let me be the judge of that, Doctor Stewart." She purred, walking me back until I was leaning against the edge of the hospital bed.

"Mikayla, please, I can't be around you!"

"Why, why can't you be around me!"

"Because! I'm a monster, Mikayla! Can't you see that I'm no good! You don't know what I am!"

"You are good, Miley! I see you help people every day! So what if you're different? Your heart is kind." I laughed angrily now, making her step back.

"My heart?" I asked, clenching my jaw. "My heart doesn't beat! I'm dead, Mikayla! I have no soul and I'm not human! Don't say I help anyone and don't say I'm good because I am not! I am the exact opposite of everything good!"

"I don't believe you, you're not bad!" She argued and I grabbed my stethoscope, shoving it into her hands.

"See if you find a heartbeat!" I challenged. She put the earpiece on setting the end to my chest. She moved it all around looking for a sign that I was alive before her eyes widened and she looked up, her jaw slack.

"You, you're really de-dead." She stuttered.

"Afraid now?" I asked, stepping forward in my predatory manner.

"Miley-" She breathed out as I backed her up against the wall.

"Now will you stay away from me? If you're smart you will."

"Maybe I'm an idiot." She murmured, gripping the collar of my lab coat and just like that, I was her prey all over again.

"Don't be foolish, Mikayla, what you don't realize is what I am." I let the change happen as my fangs came forward and my eyes darkened. Her own eyes widened and her heart beat so fast, I could hear her blood flowing.

The smell became stronger and I leaned forward instinctively, letting my lips graze her neck. Her breath stopped for a moment and I pulled back, ashamed of myself. I moved to the other side, leaning over the bed, holding onto the mattress tightly as I forced myself back to normal.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, keeping my face bent over the bed.

"You're a vampire?" She whispered and I faced her, nodding.

"Yes, now you see why you have to stay away."

"No, I see more reasons to want you." She replied, moving forward. She pushed me down to sit on the small bed and climbed over me, her hands finding mine, fingers lacing together. "So, why didn't you drink my blood already?"

"Mikayla! How could you ask that?"

"Well, I know what vampires drink. Why am I still alive if you're so bad?" She asked, pressing her forehead to mine.

"You don't know how much it takes not to drain you right now, Mikayla. I try not to kill humans; rather, I live on the blood of animals."

"How can you stand working here if you crave blood so much?"

"I don't necessarily crave human blood anymore. I've been around a while and learned control myself but you, you change everything because your scent is so sweet. I hardly have control over myself anymore." Looking down, she smiled slightly. "What?" I asked.

"You must really like me to not have attacked me yet." I scowled with irked brows.

"Mikayla, I do like you but at the same time I want you for dinner. How can you even stand to be here with me knowing that I could kill you at any given second?"

"Because when I'm around you, I feel more alive than I ever have. If you took my life right now, I wouldn't care so long as it was you." My frown deepened.

"I don't understand."

"For a vampire you're really slow, Miley." She insulted making me growl. "Relax, isn't it obvious that I want you too?"

"What do you mean, you want me?" I questioned but instead of answering she moved to my neck, kissing the exposed skin there. Tingles buzzed through me and that hunger was coming back, full-force.

"I think, I might love you." She whispered, biting down and I groaned feeling the pleasurable sensation of her biting me. It was sick to enjoy this but her biting me was so ironic and it made me feel crazed.

Flying up, I turned us around as I threw her body onto the hospital bed, gripped her legs and pulled her back against me. My fangs came out and I leaned over her but one of her hands gripped my jaw tightly, keeping my mouth open as she studied my fangs.

My hands were on her hips, holding her in place and I watched cautiously as she put her finger into my mouth, touching one of my sharp canines. It took all of my strength to stay still but I managed.

Pushing my lower body into hers, her hands fell to my shoulders holding onto me tightly as she cried my name. The pleasure was too much and I closed my eyes, pulling back, nearly throwing myself across the room while she stayed still as I gripped my hair, forcing myself to change back to normal.

"Don't do that, I could hurt you!" I scolded.

"No, you won't." How could she not understand that she was testing every bit of control I possessed? She just doesn't realize how much I actually want her blood.

I turned away, heading over to the door.

"Let's get back before someone notices." I muttered, walking out.

The day went by with her tempting me with knowing smiles or discreet touches. My eyes were at their darkest shade of black meaning I had to be careful now.

She was breaking me down and the natural evil in me loved every second of it because it was so close to being free. When my shift ended, I thanked everything good in this world, grabbed my things and headed for the exit to find her there, waiting for me again.

Stopping in front of her, she slid her arms around my waist and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Miley, will you be in my room tonight too?" I stayed silent, contemplating it. "Well, if you are then I prefer it if you don't hide this time."

"Mikayla." I murmured, weakly, opening my eyes to see her beautiful face, brown eyes staring up into mine, making her appear so innocent.

"When your eyes are black, that means you're turned on?" I chuckled at her question and leaned down, whispering in her ear:

"It means, I'm thirsty." Her heartbeat increased and she pulled back, staring at me again.

"Oh." She murmured. "That's...good to know." I shook my head.

"Mikayla, unless you want to be my next meal, I suggest you let me go take care of this problem." She nodded gingerly, stepping back and I didn't even bother with my car as I sped off.

I had to get some nourishment in me and I spent hours feeding until I was sure that I could hold no more blood within my body. I felt full in that sick way when you know you ate too much but at least now I could handle seeing Mikayla again. Racing home, I cleaned myself up before heading to her house.

I stood outside, contemplating whether to go in or not when suddenly I heard my name being whispered. I followed the sound and quickly learned that was Mikayla's voice.

I moved hurriedly and landed in her room with practiced silence to see that she was sleeping, still whispering my name. I wanted so badly to know what she was dreaming of that had involved me.

A new scent hit my nostrils, sweet and alluring on its own, different from blood yet almost as tempting: arousal.

I moved nearer to her, watching as her body squirmed and she whispered my name again. It finally dawned on me that she was having a sex dream about me, making my insides burn with lust.

She wanted me this badly.

Her head arched back and she panted my name. Suddenly, I was throbbing in need seeing hers. Her arousal became stronger, pulling me closer despite myself.

I recognized the signs that she was awakening with the change of her breathing which forced me to rush away, hiding in her closet, staring through the crease as she sat up. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes searched the room.

For me, I suppose. I could hear the blood rushing through her body and she groaned, frustrated as she kicked the sheets off and ran a hand through her hair before falling back to her pillow.

"Fuck it." She muttered and slipped her hand lower, into her pajama shorts. My eyes widened as she started to touch herself. I shouldn't be here. Now, I truly felt like an intruder.

Soon one hand slipped under her shirt, fondling her breasts and I, of course, was more than intrigued to watch her pleasure herself.

She moaned freely and my name sounded like a curse on her lips. She said it so lowly and angrily as if she hated that she called my name during this moment. I could hear the wet movement against her fingers and the sweet smell was much stronger now as her body arched and she shook roughly in her bed. She panted my name along with another curse one last time before her body stilled.

She rested for a moment before getting up and grabbing her towel. She ran into the bathroom and I found a smile stealing my lips as I exited the closet and went home, sickly satisfied with what I had just seen.

The only thing that would have made that better is if I were actually above her, making her cry my name with real touches. I never wanted something so badly and I don't know how to stay away anymore.

I ran into Mitchie as I entered the house.

"Hey, stranger." She called out and I stilled, turning to her.

"Hi, Mitch, why are you not in your room with Lilly?" I questioned? I could have easily eavesdropped into her mind but decided against it. I trust her to tell me herself.

"Uh, I missed a date and she's all pissed at me. She won't let me in, said if I came in through the window she'd never let me touch her again." I laughed at that.

"How did you manage to forget that you had a date with her?"

"Easy, I was busy with work and got caught up. I just can't believe she doesn't even try to understand where I'm coming from. Sometimes she's so fucking annoying." Mitchie sighed, angrily.

"Annoying? You want talk about annoying? Try spending hours sitting by our meeting place waiting to have a good time but your girlfriend fucking forgot all about you because her job is so much more important!" Lilly shouted, appearing before us.

I slowly inched away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I actually care about saving humans unlike you who wants me all to herself! Selfish much?" Mitchie yelled back.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Lilly screamed, narrowing her eyes and suddenly Mitchie was on the floor, writhing in pain. My eyes widened and I went to push Lilly but she stopped abruptly and fell over Mitchie, crying out her name. "Mitchie! I'm so sorry! God, are you okay?" She begged to know, pulling the weakened girl into her arms.

Mitchie ripped herself out of Lilly's grasp and rolled onto her side before getting up shakily.

"Don't touch me." She growled, stumbling away. I stood rooted in my place knowing that I could be the next one in pain if I offended Lilly.

"Please Mitchie, I'm sorry! I love you so much and I'll die if you leave me, please forgive me!" Lilly remained on her knees, bowing her head and Mitchie paused to look back at her.

"I forgive you but I'm going for a hunt." She replied with no emotion before taking off. Lilly stood up, her gaze blank and dull. She sat on the sofa and I decided to take my chances, peering into her mind.

_'I deserve to die for that. How could I hurt her? She's everything. What if she leaves me now? I don't blame her. I'm so vile! How could I use my powers on my love! If she doesn't forgive me my life is over-'_ And more like that was repeated in Lilly's head so I took off in search of Mitchie to find her sitting by a lake, not too far.

She hadn't caught on to my scent just yet so I listened to her thoughts as well.

_'God, you know how she is! She's gonna freak herself out with guilt! So what if she gave me a little pain? I know my dumb ass deserved it! I couldn't even remember our date. My job is nothing compared to her. I need to go back and make this right. God knows she's probably besides herself with worry.'_ And with that, Mitchie stood up, turning around to see me.

"Hey, Mitch, came down to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, come on, let's go back." I smiled as she raced over to me and I gripped her shoulder warmly before we sped home.

I stayed outside as she entered and listened to them make up. I was surprised not to hear many words as they each said one thing to each at the same time.

"_I'm sorry."_

Then the sound of footsteps, clothes tearing, bodies clashing and I blocked it out now as I looked up.

It was nearly morning.

* * *

**A/N: **_So much has happened, lol. Thanks so much to all the readers, I send you my love [:_


	4. Something Satisfying

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**nadie86: **Thanks so much. I'm glad that you like it!

**Crazier: **Lol, your review was funny and awesome! Glad you love it and yeah, Mikayla is not so much like Bella, haha. You know how she gets xD

**Bree: **Thank you so much. I appreciate the review :]

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Something Satisfying

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I had no clue where to go or what to do so I took off running but wasn't really surprised to find myself standing outside of Mikayla's house.

I snuck inside with ease, watching as she slept and smiled, remembering what I saw last night as I sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for her to awaken.

I must have been staring at her for over an hour when she finally stirred.

Her eyes opened and she gazed at me, smiling. I lifted a brow, making her shoot up quickly.

"Oh my god! Miley, you're really here!" She exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I am." She jumped out of the bed and ran to her bathroom while I sat back against her headboard, awaiting her presence. Minutes later, she came back in after brushing her teeth and washing her face.

She stood in front of me, about to speak but I couldn't help the wicked little part of me that spoke up.

"That was quite a show you put on last night." Her eyes widened, her heart racing as her neck reddened.

"Wh-what show?" She stuttered.

"You know; the one where you say my name over and over again." She stepped back, embarrassed now.

"You, you saw that?"

"Yes, and tell me, was I good?" I inquired as she turned away from me.

"Shut up." She murmured. Getting up, I stood behind her, gripped her waist tight and I pulled her back to my front.

"I asked if I was good." I repeated, firmly, enjoying the control I currently posessed from being full and calm for a change, making me want to and toy with her.

"Miley, please-"

"Did you feel good pleasing yourself while imagining me?" I demanded to know, placing a light kiss on her neck. "You looked like you enjoyed it. I mean, I could just smell how _wet_ you were. And the way you said my name, over and over again. Such a turn on." I whispered against her ear and suddenly, the scent of arousal arose, making me grin.

"I see that you're dripping for me right now." I taunted and she snapped.

"Yeah but you're too busy talking to actually do something about it." I was silent for a moment before letting my arms loosen. She turned to look at me, full of anger.

"Sorry, I'll go." I whispered, understanding that I went too far as I turned away.

"Yes, just leave as usual because you can say whatever you want but when it's time to back it up, you just run away." I spun back around, facing her.

"Mikayla, I was joking with you and you should realize that it's too dangerous for me to be near you. I could hurt you and you don't seem to care!"

"If you want to protect me so much, why do you always show up? Huh!"

"I-It's hard for me to stay away. I'm not as strong as I should be." I admitted, lowly and she grabbed my jaw forcing me to look at her.

"Miley, the fact that you are here proves how strong you are, the fact that I'm still alive shows how strong you are and the fact that you try to be this good saint-like vampire when you could easily be a monster shows how strong you are! So don't say you're not strong because you sure as hell are not weak!" She vented before leaning up and kissing me lightly.

I stayed very still and she pulled away before moving to sit down on her bed. She patted the spot next to her so I walked over, sitting as well.

"I want to be good for you, Mikayla. I do but I can't change what I am. It would be easier if I left you alone."

"You know, you say one thing and you do another, you say we should stay apart but then you're here and I don't know how to convince you at this point."

"Convince me of what?"

"That I want you and-"

"I know you want me based on last night." I cut in but her hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Let me finish." She ordered. "Over the time that I've been working with you, I feel something more than attraction. I hate the weekends because I don't see you, I'm always the first one at the hospital cause I'm eagerly waiting for you and when you touch me, I feel like I'm on fire. When I kiss you, I feel like I could just stay with you forever and in a twisted way, I feel safe. I know you could kill me with one wrong move but something tells me that it would be worth it. I can't stand being away from you anymore. It hurts, Miley. It literally hurts. I want to be with you, I want us to be together and I know that you've never dated a human. All the other nurses or doctors complain that you never even look at them but whenever I look at you, your eyes blaze right into me. You want me too, just admit it." She urged, searching my eyes.

"Mikayla, you're so naive. I do want you but it wouldn't work. It could never work. Your blood is much too tempting. One moment of indecision, one second lacking control and you could be dead, right in my arms. I admit it, I hate to live without you but it would be more unbearable to live in a world where you don't exist because of me."

"Then change me!" She blurted out, suddenly. It took a moment to register what she asked before horror filled my entire body.

"What! No, I would never make you this disgusting creature I'm forced to be!"

"Why, it's my choice! I want to be with you and if that means you have to change me then I'll do it."

"Mikayla, this is not a simple choice! It's a curse, I refuse to change you."

"Miley, I just want to be with you. It is that simple." How could she even ask me to do such a horrible thing to her? I love her. I couldn't kill her in this sense. No, I won't change her.

Wait...when did I go from just wanting this human to loving her? Frustrated, I stood up, ready to leave because I need to be away from her. She clouds my mind too much.

"Wait, if you leave, it only hurts me." She said and the thought of leaving her made me ache. What's going on with me?

"I have to go." I growled and then I was jumping out of her window, running.

I ran past my own home and to that lake I found Mitchie by earlier and stared at my reflection in the water for hours.

"Hey, I thought I noticed you running past the house." I turned, surprised to see Lilly standing there.

"Why did you ask Mitchie to change you?" I questioned, needing her once human perspective on her change.

"Oh. Well, I was in love with her and it was so difficult for her to touch me without wanting to hurt me and I wanted forever with her. It was an easy decision, Miley. When you feel love so strong that it hurts to be apart, like really hurts deep inside, what can you do but do whatever it takes to stay together?" What she said made sense and I read over her thoughts to find she was being honest.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"Never, I could never regret it. When I'm with Mitchie, nothing else matters. I miss my family sometimes but still prefer Mitchie. You know that Mitchie and I met other vampires and they explained to us that when you find your mate like Mitchie found me, it's a different kind of love. Different from what normal humans feel. The love, the lust, the passion, it's all intensified. Vampires mate faithfully, Miley. Once you find that person, life is pointless without them." Her thoughts all matched her words and it infuriated me.

"But wouldn't you be happier to be human? You'd live a happy full life and die of old age rather than live forever as a dead being!"

"Miley, think about it. If you're a lonely human then of course you wouldn't want to be a vampire but if you're a human who found love, becoming a vampire would only add to the forever part. It's okay when you have a mate. Everything is okay when you have love. And the sex, oh god, it is so much better!" She added

"I didn't need to know all that." I muttered, turning away but her hand found a place on my shoulder.

"I take it you've fallen for a human." I nodded tightly, unsure of what to say.

"When I asked Mitchie to turn me, she was one hundred percent against it. She said no every time I begged. Now I'm three years older than her when I wanted to be her age. That's honestly the only regret I have. If your human wants to be changed, I say do it. Before you do though, maybe we should meet her, you know, see what she's like." I turned to Lilly.

"What if I try to change her and can't stop?"

"Mitchie thought the same thing but she stopped because I was more important than a good meal." Lilly laughed and I smiled with her.

"You two really are soul mates."

"Or mates with no souls" She joked, easing the tension I felt.

"Wow Lilly, you're not so bad to talk to. Thank you."

"Yes, I know we never really had a chance to get along but I'm glad we finally found some common ground to speak of today."

"I'm glad too." I replied, peering past her to see Mitchie heading over.

"Hey, Miley! Trying to steal my girl?" Mitche teased, pulling Lilly into her arms. I immediately noticed that their eyes turned black as they looked at one another.

"Okay, heartfelt moment over, I'll be leaving now before I'm scarred for the rest of my eternal life."

"Yeah, thanks bye." Mitchie retorted as Lilly pulled away and ran off. Mitchie took off after her in their playful games as I walked back to our house at a human pace. Everything Lilly said made me feel better. It soothed all the doubts I had and now I wanted to see Mikayla.

It was already night when I ran quietly and pulled myself up the tree to look into her room to see that she wasn't here. I listened and heard her heartbeat along with another's on the lower floor.

Peeking in on the thoughts of the other person, I learned that it was her mother. They were watching T.V. together and I decided this was as good a time as any to try using her front door for once. I knocked lightly and the door swung open, revealing an older woman with Mikayla's tan-like skin and Spanish features standing there.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of Mikayla's, is she here?"

"Oh yes!" She said enthusiastically. "Come in." She offered, guiding me into the living room as Mikayla looked up, seeming shocked as hell before smiling.

"Miley, hey."

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment, privately."

"Of course, come on...uh mom, we'll be in my room."

"Okay you two oh and Miley, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Her mom offered, politely.

"Oh, no thanks." I replied as Mikayla chuckled to herself and led me up to her room. As soon as she closed the door, I fought my hunger for her, pulling her into my arms, giving her the contact she deserved.

"I'm sorry that I left the way I did. I realize that I love you more than I want your blood. It's why I've been all over the place but I don't want to stay away anymore." I stated, pulling back to look at her face. "Will you be my…human or better yet, my girlfriend?" I asked, making her break out in laughter.

"Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend!" She agreed, hugging me tightly. "Does this mean you'll change me?"

"I don't know, let's just try this for a while and if you still want me to change you later, I'll consider it. Oh and I'd like you to meet my family." Her eyes widened.

"What, I didn't know you had a family."

"Well, we're not related by blood but they're like sisters to me. It's only two of them and I'd like you to meet them." Her face was drained of its color now.

"What if they hate me?"

"They won't hate you, just be yourself."

"What if they eat me?" I laughed at that.

"They won't eat you, they're on my special diet as well. No humans, just animals so relax."

"Okay, alright and when do I meet them?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, is evening alright?" She swallowed and nodded

"Okay, but then you have to agree that our relationship is public. No hiding around." She stated and I laughed but nodded my okay. "Come on, let's tell my mom."

"Wait, what?" I asked as Mikayla tried to pull me out but I stood there, unmoved. She went behind me and pushed with all her strength, grunting as she failed.

"Goddamn, you're like a statue! Move." She yelled as I laughed at her weak attempts.

"Are you sure you want your mom to know?"

"Yes, she's my mom and she has the right to know." I shrugged and let Mikayla lead me back downstairs. "Mom!" She called and right away, her mother appeared in the doorway from the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked as Mikayla gestured for her to come over and sit down on the sofa.

"Uh, so I wanted to let you know that Miley is my girlfriend." I read her mother's thoughts.

_'What girlfriend! Is she crazy! I didn't know my daughter was gay! And this girl, why is she so pale? But she is attractive... wait! Girlfriend! That's not normal...is it? Oh, I don't know! Just be supportive.'_ She instructed herself as I tried not to smile.

"Oh wow, honey, I didn't know you were, you know but I love you no matter what, and Miley, um, good luck." She said before looking down, her thoughts saying something else.

_'Good luck! Did I just say, good luck! Where is my mind? Why is my daughter gay! And is Miley gonna use her and dump her cause I can't handle another bad break-up. Mikayla gets so emotional and-' _I cut in before her own thoughts overwhelmed her.

"Uh, you don't have to worry. I care deeply for Mikayla and she knows it. I won't hurt her." I promised, well at least I hope that I won't hurt her.

"Wow, it's like you read my mind, well alright, I trust my daughter enough. Thank you for not hiding this from me." She said to Mikayla.

"No mom, thanks for not freaking out. I love you." Mikayla said before embracing her mother and I stood there, waiting till their moment was over before Mikayla turned to me.

"Well, good night to you and I'll call you later, Mikayla." I said as she walked me to the front door.

"Are you gonna sneak into my room?" She whispered.

"Do you want me to? Will I get another show?" I joked and she punched my arm, squealing.

"Ow! What are you made of, you're so hard!" She whined, rubbing her knuckles.

"Yeah, don't hit me cause you're only hurting yourself." I muttered, putting my ice-cold hand over hers to numb the pain. She smiled, lacing our fingers together and leaned up to kiss me. I allowed our lips brush lightly before pulling back.

"See you up there." I said as I disappeared from her sight to land on her bed as I waited for her.

She took a while before I heard her say goodnight to her mom and came into her room to see me smiling.

She started rummaging through her drawers, picking out clothes.

"So, my mom took it pretty well." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, she was actually a little freaked out but she loves you a lot so she hid it and decided to be supportive instead." I replied and Mikayla turned to me, confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, uh, I can kind of read people's thoughts. It's a gift of sorts."

"Wait, so you know what I've been thinking!" She exclaimed, her face starting to become dark red.

"No, you're the only person I've met so far that I can't read at all." She sighed thankfully and relaxed but now I really wanted to know what her thoughts were even more

"Can all vampires read minds?"

"No, everyone has different gifts. For example, Mitchie has no special gift while Lilly can put anyone in a fit of excruciating pain if she wishes to without so much as blinking. Lilly and Mitchie are my only family, the ones you'll meet tomorrow."

"I guess I should make a good impression on Lilly then." She joked but I could see that underlying fear in her eyes. Appearing in front of her, using my speed, she stumbled back, taken by surprise at my sudden movement but I gripped her shoulders to steady her.

"Mikayla, you have nothing to worry about. They won't hurt you and I'm certain that they'll like you." She moved into me, hugging me tightly, making my control waver against the temptation.

"I know it's hard for you to be around me but will you stay the night? We don't even have to touch, just let me have your presence at least." She requested before pulling away and sitting down on her bed as if to prove herself.

I knew it was a bad idea but I couldn't say no.

"Yes, I'll stay." I agreed, sitting on the other side, against the headboard. She lay down and turned so that she could look at me, offering a smile that I returned.

We spent the night talking about anything that came to mind and soon she yawned and started falling to sleep. I watched as her eyes drooped, her heartbeat became steady, and her breathing found a rhythm as well.

I watched her all night and in the middle of her sleep, she rolled over to me, her arm slipping over my waist innocently as she snuggled into my body. Her warmth tingled against my cold skin and I held my breath all night to keep her safe. As difficult as it was, it was worth it to have this contact.

When she awoke, fully on top of me by this time, I was as still as possible while she lifted her head to look up at me.

"Sorry." She whispered, moving off of me. I stayed quiet as she stood, stretching.

My gaze raked over her lean body before I looked down, trying to keep my composure and she walked out of the room, into her bathroom to freshen up.

"Miley." She started, walking back in. "Can we spend the day together before I meet your family?" I sprang up, moving in front of her swiftly, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her into me.

I held her tight against my body, needing to feel her fully as I slipped my hands under her shirt, sliding up her back, enjoying her warm skin.

"Don't move." I ordered because I didn't know how long I could last before needing to pull away. She complied, staying very still in my arms as I slowly bent down to her lips.

I was close as her unsteady breath mingled with mine and my lips touched hers very gently, our mouths moving in rhythm before her hands locked tightly around my body.

I growled against my will and pushed her backwards, onto her bed, falling with her, our mouths never disconnecting. I could have kissed her for hours but she needed to breathe and was struggling to do so as her hands clawed at my shirt.

I pulled away, letting her drag in a long ragged breath, pressing her forehead to mine. She slipped her hands into my hair and pulled my lips to hers again but this time, her tongue was pushing against my lips. I made animalistic sounds as she struggled under me, trying to get closer.

I ran my hands down her legs, gripping tightly as I spread them and fell against her center. She moaned, wildly throwing her head back and I watched her parted lips as I pressed kisses to her throat. Her hands gripped my hair, pulling me harder against her throat.

I smelled her arousal become heavy and I snarled, licking her face. My fangs threatened to push out but I fought it and moved back to her neck. She pushed me up and started pulling her shirt off. I grabbed her hands to stop her but her eyes pleaded with me.

"Please, I need you to touch me." She whispered and I gave in, pushing her hands away so I could pull it off myself. I gazed at her breasts, so full and enticing. Lifting my hands up to hold them, she gasped as her nipples hardened immediately. I pushed her back down and pulled her nipple into my mouth, tasting it.

Her hands flew into my hair, pulling my face hard against her breasts and I kissed my way down, pulling the soft flesh into my mouth at her stomach. Trailing my tongue back up to her breasts, I took turns with each one, devouring her. Her breathing was getting heavier and I could smell her getting wetter.

I was never supposed to go this far but I couldn't stop now as she grabbed my hand, moving it lower. I let her show me where she wanted me and it ended up between her legs. As soon as my hand reached there, she squeezed her legs together and threw her head back.

"Oh god, please." She gasped. I pulled my hand away and ripped her shorts off, leaving her in nothing but black panties. I groaned while pulling them down. Her arousal hit my nostrils full force and I couldn't fight it anymore as my fangs came out. I tried pulling away but she grabbed my arm and drew me back to her.

"Miley, relax." She whispered, stroking my face as she started kissing down my neck

"Mikayla, this isn't helping." I groaned, forcing my fangs back.

"You can't leave me like this. Please?" She begged and she was right. I loved her too much and didn't want to leave her longing after my touch.

"I won't." I rasped out, taking control again, kissing her in an assuring manner. I slipped my hand between her legs, finally touching her wet center. Clenching my teeth to stay in control, I moved down and slid my tongue over her folds unable to help it that my fangs emerged again.

I growled but stayed in place, using only my tongue to please her. I slowly slid one finger deep inside her and soon, a second one as well when she begged for it her. I moved as slowly as possible but her taste excited me too much, forcing me to slide back up, burying my face into her neck.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as I pushed back and forth, working my fingers faster and harder as she pleaded for it.

"I love you so much, Miley, just relax, oh god!" She moaned, trying to soothe me at the same time. I pushed my hunger further away as I felt her walls constricting against me. More liquid coated my hand and she convulsed under me, digging her nails into my back.

Her hands then slid up, into my hair, pulling at it as she continued to spasm and shake, whimpering my name with other words that I will not repeat. I pressed my lips against her neck as her body stilled.

Pulling my hand out, I shifted positions until I was on my back, holding her naked body to my fully clothed one.

"What about you?" She asked, clearly wanting to please me.

"No, I'm barely safe for you now and I would lose all control then." I replied and so she laid her head back down on my chest, trying to breathe.

"I want to make love to you, Miley." She murmured and as much as I wanted it, as much as my body craved it, I knew I couldn't give in.

"Another time, when I can control myself better." I promised, knowing it probably wouldn't happen since my fangs were still out right now, but I kept my mouth closed, hiding them so I wouldn't worry her. I stopped breathing, holding her gently in my arms because I wanted to prove that I could be good for her. I wanted to hold her like a good lover would no matter how much it burned me.

I wanted to be good for her.

Moments later my ears perked up, hearing the front door open. Her mom's thoughts inform me that she's headed straight to Mikayla's room as she zips up the stairs happily.

In an instant, I was off of Mikayla and in her closet. She looked startled, realizing that I was gone gone before pulling her covers over her naked body, seconds before her mom walked in.

"Hey honey, I bought breakfast, come down and eat."

"Uh yeah, thanks mom." She muttered as normally as possible even though her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"You okay, sweetie?" Her mom asked, pausing at the door,

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She squeaked and her mom didn't believe her at all but left anyways. Once she was back downstairs, I stepped out of her closet, speeding over and Mikayla glared at me.

"How about a warning next time!" She growled, gripping my shirt and pulling my face down to hers. Her lips crashed into mine and I worried that she may bruise herself but she didn't seem fazed as she kissed me roughly.

I pulled away this time, unprepared for her attack as my control slipped away, a bit too easily for my comfort.

"I'll pick you up in an hour and sorry. Next time, I'll warn you." I promised, speeding away out, almost flying through her window. I ran fast in need of a satisfying meal, a really satisfying meal.


	5. Better This Way

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Crazier: **Lol, and you say that I'm always thinking about sex, yet you go straight to those scenes, haha! Love you no matter how pervy you are :p

**nvrshoutnvr: **Thank you so much and enjoy the update (:

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Better This Way

* * *

**Miley's POV**

As promised, I returned, cleaned up and in my car an hour later in front of Mikayla's house.

I walked to her door and knocked, listening for a heartbeat. I smiled as I heard it getting closer and closer until she opened the door. I was wearing a pair of leather gloves for her benefit, holding out my hand and she took it as I led her to my car, opening it courteously before helping her in. Rounding the car quickly, I got in and started driving as I asked:

"So, where do you want to go before we meet my family?"

"Anywhere." She responded instantly. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care." I couldn't help the smile that stole over my lips when she said that. I know sweet words similar to these have often been said between many lovers before, but the reason it affected me so much was because these affectionate words were never said to me.

Driving to a nearby lake, I pulled over and as expected, it was empty with no sign of human life for miles. I got out and sped to Mikayla's side as she was still undoing her seatbelt and helped her out, stepping a few feet back to give her space.

She crossed her arms, hugging her body as she walked over to the lake, seemingly interesting in the flowing water.

Pulling off the heavy jacket that I wore, I glided over to her, draping it over her shoulders and she smiled, wrapping herself up in it as her gaze followed the ripples of the water.

I picked up a rock and threw it skillfully, watching her turn excited as the rock skipped over the water creating wider ripples.

"How do you do that?" She asked, enthusiastically.

"Easy." I replied, moving in place behind her before taking her hand with my gloved one and placed a small rock in it. Pulling her hand back and then guiding it forward, we released it to the water and she watched as this one mimicked the earlier rock, skipping fluidly over the water.

With a grin, she picked up another rock, repeating the motion I had just shown her and for the next hour, I sat on the hood of my car watching Mikayla's obsession with throwing the rocks.

She smiled every single time she succeeded and I felt blessed for the first time in my existence to be alive, if that's what I am.

Today the sun peaked out, cascading over to me and yes, I normally stay out of it but no one else was around so I let it travel towards on me. Mikayla, noticing this rushed over quickly before it could cover me.

"Miley, won't the sun hurt you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but it reveals what I truly look like." Her eyes widened and as she stepped back, I could hear her heart-beat racing faster while the sunlight came closer and closer. Pulling off my glove, I dropped it on the car's hood where I remained sitting.

Finally, the light was near enough and I lifted my hand for Mikayla to see. If she was obsessed with the rocks then I don't know what to make of the look on her face now as she moved over to me, taking my hand gently.

"It's like you have millions of diamonds all over you." She whispered and soon the sunlight fully covered my entire form. My face and neck shimmered since they were exposed while Mikayla sat on the hood, staring at me.

"You're beautiful." She whispered and I stayed in silent disagreement as we lay back on the car gazing at one another. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do, Miley." She sighed and I furrowed my brow as she continued. "Golden eyes, skin shimmering like diamonds as the sun covers you in its light, I could stare all day." She murmured, reaching out to take my hand again. "Wow, you're warm." She noted, feeling my hand.

"Yeah, the sun makes me hotter than usual."

"I'll say." She retorted with an adorable wink, making me chuckle and we sat there for a while just staring at each other till the sun moved away, evening setting in. I was the first to get up while Mikayla protested.

"I'd rather stay here with you." She pleaded.

"We have time for that later. We have two vampires waiting for us at my home. Do you really want to piss them off?" I joked but horror settled into her features. "I'm joking! Bad joke, now get in." I instructed and silently, she climbed down from the hood, sitting in the car as I joined her before driving off.

I pulled into the driveway and opened Mikayla's door for her, offering my now gloved hand. She accepted it and before reaching the front door, she stopped me.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" She asked.

"So you don't have to feel the coldness of my hand." I explained but she only frowned as she took my hand, pulling the glove off, leaving me puzzled. The expression must have been clear on my face because she spoke up.

"I like the way your hand feels, it's different but it's you." She murmured and lifting my hand to her lips, she kissed it, smiling gently.

If I had a beating heart, I know that it might have stopped right now rather than the day that venom spread throughout my body. I took off my other glove and slipped it in the jacket pocket that was still draped over her shoulders, returning the smile when suddenly the door flung open and Mitchie stormed out. Mikayla's eyes widened at the unexpected vampire rushing towards us.

"Miley, how dare you hide this from me!" She scolded, stopping in front of us as Mikayla moved to safety behind me. "How did you think it would make me feel when I get home and Lilly tells me you have someone coming over that I have never heard of! Since when did you start talking to Lilly and stop talking to me?" She questioned, more annoyed than actually angry.

"Mitchie, I know you're not out here scaring the human! What did I tell you? Be nice and grill Miley after, but do you listen? No, instead, you just go off doing whatever you want." Lilly accused, appearing behind Mitchie.

"Lilly! What did I tell you about yelling at me in front of guests?"

"Nothing." Lilly snapped back and Mitchie seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh right, well don't do it!" She snarled but Lilly grabbed her ear, dragging her towards the house.

"If you ever use that tone with me again, I will withhold your next orgasm!" Lilly challenged.

"Two can play at that game, I won't give you yours!"

"You know you can't help it! Once you start, your pride always makes you need to hear me in pleasure." Lilly retorted smugly while Mitchie glanced down, frustrated.

"Uh, guys? You're creeping out the human and possibly me as well." I interrupted which made them both look up, breaking away from their dispute.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; it's lovely to meet you." Lilly gushed, sounding warmer than I had ever heard before. Mikayla came forward from behind me and smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied as Mitchie moved in next to Lilly saying:

"Well, I haven't heard much about you thanks to someone who doesn't tell me things anymore." She started, shooting me a glare. "But it's wonderful meeting you, Mikayla." She finished, holding out her hand and I watched as Mikayla almost cautiously shook it before we entered the house. Lilly went to the kitchen, saying she'd be cooking but we all knew that it would only be one serving.

After taking seats in the living room, Lilly came out, bringing a glass of wine for Mikayla.

"I thought you'd appreciate it." She said, holding out the offering.

Mikayla's face looked like she was ready to puke.

"Lilly, did it have to be red wine?" I scolded as Mitchie broke out laughing and I turned to Mikayla

"Relax, it's just red wine, not what you're thinking."

"Smooth, Lils." Mitchie taunted under her breath so Mikayla wouldn't hear.

"No orgasm." Lilly shot back smoothly under hers as she sped to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of white wine and a new glass.

_'Miley!'_ Mitchie's thoughts interrupted so I faced her, listening to her thoughts fully now_. 'She's kidding right?' _Mitchie asked desperately, making me laugh. I read through Lilly's thoughts before speaking under my breath, leaving Mikayla oblivious to our conversation.

"As of now, she's dead serious." I replied, making Mitchie frown.

"Here, Mikayla. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. Try the white wine." Lilly offered, apologetically as she appeared and handed Mikayla the new glass.

"It's alright; I don't really drink but thank you." Mikayla replied, taking a small sip of the wine as Lilly sat down across from us, next to Mitchie.

"So just in case, Mikayla, that's Mitchie and that's Lilly." I added, pointing them out.

"Yeah, I figured and it's really a pleasure to meet you both." Mikayla said, slipping her hand into mine. I watched Lilly's eyes follow the movement and she smiled lightly. Mitchie who also noticed Lilly's smile slipped her own fingers into Lilly's but Lilly was dead-set on not relenting as she quickly folded her hands in her lap making Mitchie sigh dejectedly, looking down.

I frowned, hating when they fought over nothing but Lilly drowned out the dull moment by speaking.

"So Mikayla, how did you meet Miley?"

"Oh, I'm her intern at the hospital. The day we met, she covered her nose and glared at me and I just knew right that she was the one for me." Mikayla replied, dramatically.

"Hold on a minute! You're lucky that I didn't attack you. You know how you smell to me; I deserve some credit for getting far away." I protested.

"It's true." Mitchie added. "It's probably why she hunted so much." I looked to Mitchie, surprised. How did she know I was hunting? "Oh come on, Miley! You came in here at all hours of the day covered in blood. Just because I didn't physically see you didn't mean that I couldn't smell it."

"Yeah, okay." I murmured, looking away.

"Hey, it's normal though. When I met Lilly, I hunted every single day and because she worked at a diner, I had to suffer through eating human food. You have no idea how difficult that is but I got through it for her." Mitchie said causing a faint smile to appear on Lilly's lips.

"I remember, I was so confused because you'd come in everyday, ordering the house special and when I peeked out at you, you always looked sick and the meal was always left half eaten. I thought you wasted things too much." Lilly laughed as Mitchie grimaced.

"I thought eating human food would kill me at first but I learned that it just tortures you. It's really like eating dirt." I smiled at that.

"Yeah, I tried it. Not something I would do again." I muttered as Mitchie nodded.

"Wait, the burger, that was the first time you tried human food?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah and if you remember, I only had one bite before offering it to you." She nodded and seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"So Mikayla, is it true that you want to be changed?" Lilly asked, suddenly.

"Lilly!" I growled, angry that she would bring that up but Mikayla sat straighter now.

"Yes, I want Miley forever and I'm willing to go through it to be with her."

"Mikayla, I don't want you to think about that right now. You don't have to change for me." I rushed out, turning to her.

"I'm not changing just for you, Miley. I want to do it for us. I want you to be able to touch me without feeling so much pain."

"Mikayla, I do touch you and it's not like I don't enjoy it too. It's just more intense for me. I simply need to have control over one hunger while I let the other type lead." I explained but she wasn't getting it as confusion remained in her expression.

"Oh god! She's saying she has to control herself from biting you but at the same time she's still getting pleasure if she fucks you." Mitchie blurted out and Lilly looked shocked right along with me. I mean she was right, but damn!

"Wait." Mikayla said leaning toward to Mitchie. "You're saying that if we had sex, like full on sex, she'd still enjoy it as much as biting me?" Mitchie chuckled and leaned forward, holding a hand up to me before I could cut in.

"Sex only comes second to feeding so if you two were to do it while you were still human, Miley would definitely enjoy it as long as she was careful. I mean, I had sex with Lilly while she was human and I never killed her." Oh joy.

"Why are we talking about this?" I interrupted, annoyed at this turn of conversation.

"Miley, shh." Mikayla said, turning back to Mitchie. I gritted my teeth as Lilly shot me a comforting look.

"So, do you think Miley would be able to control herself?" My eyes widened now.

"Why don't you ask me that?" I growled but Mikayla brushed me off again and Mitchie laughed.

"Something you don't know, Mikayla, is that Miley is the oldest of us three, she actually taught me how to have control so you're with the best of the best." Mitchie stated, grinning. I groaned as Mikayla turned to me smiling now.

"Wow, so next time, I can return the favor." She said lowly making Lilly and Mitchie chuckle at her whisper but no one took my thoughts into consideration!

Standing up angrily, I walked away and smashed my fist into the wall, ending all the laughter in the room.

"You think this is a joke?" I yelled "You think that I would ever risk killing you just for some pleasure!" I turned to Mitchie now "Stop talking about this like it's so simple! It's not! Don't you remember the fear you felt every time you got next to Lilly as a human! Don't you remember the tears you could never shed at the thought of killing her with your own hands!" I smashed my fist into the wall again and Mikayla's heartbeat went faster.

"Do you think it's easy to want your blood so much? When I'm around you, you make it seem like I'm not this blood-thirsty creature and you act like I'm a saint but I'm not! I think about your blood all the time, Mikayla! I want it so bad, I think about the way you taste and I'm in my own fantasy, is that romantic to you because it's not to me!" I growled, facing her. Tears were slipping down her face at my outburst but I didn't care, I needed to say this.

"You don't want to be what I am, Mikayla! Trust me; I curse my existence every moment of every day! I'm scared of killing you, Mikayla, so scared that I'll hold you too tight, kiss you too rough or sink my fangs in without a second thought and everything good in my current world would be over!" I was full of anger but it wasn't at anyone in this room. No, it was at me for not controlling myself and for letting myself believe I could actually have her.

"You think I have such great control but what if I don't? What if I kill you, Mikayla? You wouldn't be alive to forgive me and I wouldn't forgive myself. I thought this could work but it clearly can't. Lilly or Mitchie, please take her home. I can't be here." I finished as I ran out as far as I could.

Running was like therapy as I was a blur to any animal, person, or even insect. My legs moved effortlessly as I tore through the wind. I found a forest, entering quickly, to spot a mountain lion.

How far did I go?

I pushed the thought away as I chased it and reveled in this hunt, moving quickly. The animal's breathing turned harsher as it raced faster on its powerful legs. It was built to be fast but so was I. Jumping, I used my strength to propel my body forward with a tree as I sprang towards the lion, landing on its back.

Angling my head, I sank my fangs into its jugular and the wild animal fought hard, throwing me down but standing with ease, I watched the lion weaken from my bite as the venom spread rapidly. Leaning over the dying beast, I finished it off as I drank its life away.

I left the mangled body and kept moving, calmer now and forcing myself not to regret hurting Mikayla. It was better if she hated me, it was better if she was far away from me and it was better if she realized that I was just a monster that she could never love.

Everything is better if I stay away from her.

I looked down at myself hours later, covered in blood yet again. This was the sloppiest hunt I have ever made as I only chose animals that could put up a fight.

It was sick but then again, I am a monster. What more could one expect?

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, intense maybe? Thanks for reading and don't forget to send me love despite what I just did here o.o_


	6. Gone in a Blur

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Crazier: **Lol, yeah. Things just went south last chapter but enjoy this one, my love.

**Lazylogger: **First of all, thanks for all the reviews on this story and my other ones! I really appreciate it. Aw, keep your heart and don't die, please. Here's your update, now live! Lol [=

**Vampirelove: **Lolz, thanks for the review, enjoy!

**Nicki: **Thanks so much for the review!

**LoveMM: **Aw, I stole your heart? So sweet, lolz! Don't cry, I updated! Enjoy it!

**Addicted Soul: **Lol, I love your username and thank you for the reviews on my other stories as well! Love it! Enjoy now!

* * *

_**A/N: **__Now onto the drama!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **_Gone in a Blur

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I let my mind reel back to reality as I ran towards my home. I had work soon and I wasn't going to skip a day because of Mikayla. At least I could atone for my mistakes by helping some humans.

Part of me felt like a monster and part of me felt like I was hiding behind this monster. I was confused and what's worse than a scared, confused monster?

I walked through the dead silent house.

For once Mitchie and Lilly weren't locked away in their room. Instead they stood solemnly, still as statues by the couch. The wall I attacked was already fixed. Mitchie, I thought before heading to my room.

I tried to read their thoughts but they were blocking me out. Lilly had a recipe replaying in her mind and Mitchie was repeating random numbers to keep me from knowing. I frowned as I stripped in my room then showered and changed into new clothes.

I washed my mouth, losing the sweet taste of blood. I looked at my gold eyes in the mirror. She loves the color of my eyes. My mouth was set in a straight line as I walked down the stairs, painfully slow, anticipating a confrontation from the pair of lovers.

Lilly was blocking the door, forcing me to stop in front of her.

"I took her home. I have never seen someone's heart break until yesterday. I watched her all night to keep her from doing anything reckless and she cried as if she were being broken piece by piece, moment by moment. Any respect I felt for you has vanished." And with that Lilly moved aside, opening the door for me to exit.

I stepped out, expressionlessly to see Mitchie in front of my car, a tight frown settled on her face along with a cold attitude. She didn't even speak as she walked past me. Looking down, I got into my car, turned the ignition and nothing.

I sighed as my eyes took in the engine sitting on my passenger-side seat. It was ripped to shreds and completely useless as I frowned.

I deserve this treatment, don't I? I love my car but I felt little remorse for it as I stepped out and glumly trudged to work.

Before arriving late, I sped up and entered on time. After my locker visit, I walked out and her scent filled my senses before I actually saw her but when I did see her, I knew that Lilly wasn't lying. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her lips in a tight line and she was almost emotionless as I met her gaze. She suddenly seemed colder than my own skin.

We worked quietly and she never said anything, never fought me, and never touched me. I could see how careful she was to not make contact with me when she handed over materials and supplies.

It hurt so much to see this side of her. I hurt to see her so hurt.

I despised all these stupid emotions, these feelings and this pain.

* * *

Days went by and soon, weeks had passed.

We avoided one another and on our lunch breaks, I noticed her hanging out with the other nurses or doctors in the cafeteria.

She was becoming social and seemed less tense around me as we worked quietly and quickly. It hurt again to see her with other people, smiling. I wanted to make her smile again. I could slap myself for such selfish thoughts.

Lilly and Mitchie were still pissed at me but just like family they had to give in and talk to me sooner or later. Mitchie apologized for assaulting my engine and Lilly would talk to me but only when necessary which wasn't too often.

I sometimes perused her thoughts, looking for proof that maybe she wasn't still mad but all I learned was how to make banana cream pie. She was good at keeping her thoughts safe when I was around.

Walking into the hospital ready to work, I saw something that made my blood boil. Well, the blood that was in me from a recent hunt anyways. Mikayla was standing by the receptionist's desk talking to Doctor Jake Ryan.

They were actually flirting and he asked her out. My fists clenched on their own as I longed to tear him limb from limb! Mikayla smiled and nodded, giving him her number. I watched in horror as she typed it into his phone and smiled before handing it back.

It took every bit of strength not to break everything in sight. Mikayla walked away from him and he looked at her from behind, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly.

A growl escaped my lips but luckily no one heard it.

I followed him as he dropped his phone into his lab coat. I easily stole the phone off of him as I passed by and crushed it to pieces in my hand before tossing it into the trash. I never felt this possessive or protective of Mikayla until now, seeing her with him.

I wanted to tell Mikayla not to go out with him because his thoughts were filthy but I knew she would never listen to me. I'm the one who broke it off, I'm the idiot who left and I'm the asshole that hurt her so now whether she knew it or not, she was hurting me.

I overheard Doctor Ryan telling his assistant that Mikayla was going to a club with him and some other friends after work. His mind was filled with images of him dancing with her in the nastiest ways possible. His imagination made me sick, my head swirled with anger I had no choice but to shut his thoughts out before I tore him to pieces in front of everyone.

I got through my work with Mikayla, glaring at her whenever she wasn't paying attention.

Compelled by my selfish anger, during my lunch break, I purposely bumped into Hailey. She was a nurse and she was one of the people going to the club tonight with Jake and Mikayla.

She's had a crush on me since she started working here two months ago so I was going to use that to my advantage.

Fake spilling my files, I bumped into her.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, Doctor Stewart." She stuttered out as she bent down with me to help pick up the papers. I met her gaze with a charming smile, making her heart race and her thoughts jumble.

"Call me Miley and it's no big deal." I replied, smoothly. We stood up as she nervously handed me the papers. "Thanks for the help, Hailey, can call you that?"

"Oh yeah, of course you can!" She rushed out, moving her hair out of her face.

"Well, thanks." I said, gesturing to the papers as I turned to walk away. Come on, Hailey, get past those nerves, this is your perfect chance, the one you've been waiting for.

"Hey, Miley!" Bingo, I thought before turning back to face her.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I know you usually don't hang out with co-workers after your shift but um, today after work some of us are going to the new club down the road and I thought maybe you could join us, you know, for drinks, dancing, just to hang out and uh-" I offered her a smile.

"Sure, thanks for inviting me, Hailey. I'll just drive down there and meet you all." I responded and she beamed at me before I turned and walked away.

Humans, I truly appreciate some of them. I smiled at my success and if Jake thought he could touch Mikayla in a way that only I should touch her, then he was dead wrong, emphasis on _dead_.

I got through the day easily, feeling better now but I know it's gonna be tougher when I get to the club. Mikayla won't be happy to see me, that much I'm sure of.

As soon as our shift ended, I watched Mikayla get into Jake's car with two other people, heading off to the club. Racing home, I changed into better clothes, consisting of all black, from the jeans to a t-shirt and matching Jacket. I felt dark as I got into the new gift Mitchie bought for me as an apology. A Mercedes, black like my last car and I had to admit, much better.

I took off, driving smoothly to the club, parked a block away and walked up. The bouncer let me in instantly after looking me up and down. All it took was a dazzling smile before he moved for me.

The place was dark with loud music pumping so hard, I could feel it vibrate through my body. I looked over to see Mikayla almost immediately. Her scent was what caught my attention first. Next I searched out Hailey who had spotted me already.

She waved over to me and I went forward, sitting next to her. Mikayla hadn't noticed me yet as she spoke to Jake animatedly about her internship.

"What do you want to drink?" Hailey asked in my ear. I turned to see that she was right in my face.

"Whatever you're drinking." I replied and she walked off, giggling. Mikayla turned and her eyes looked like they would fly out of their sockets when she saw me. I sat still, not giving her a reaction but kept a small smile on my lips.

I listened as her heart was thrumming loudly now. Jake was calling her but she didn't hear him till he tapped her. He looked at me now and grinned.

"Hey Miley, never thought I would see you here!"

"Yeah, me neither but here we are." I replied dully as Hailey returned, setting a bottle of beer in front of me.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind that I invited Miley." Hailey said, smiling as she sat next to me.

"Nah, it's cool." Derek, a male nurse replied. "It's nice to see you here for once." I smiled and Hailey picked up her beer, indicating for me to do the same.

Mikayla's eyes were trained on me as I lifted the bottle and clinked it to Hailey's. I took a swig, ready to swallow it and make it look good at the same time. The wretched liquid filled my mouth and I let it go down with a smile. I took one smaller sip and put the beer down.

"Mikayla, come on, let's dance!" Jake exclaimed, jumping up as he pulled her onto the dance floor. I swallowed a growl and turned to Hailey. She was looking across the room at another girl.

Her thoughts showed me that the girl was her ex. An ex she still liked. I smiled, excusing myself, pretending that I had to use the bathroom. I made my way over to the girl and sat down. Her thoughts were filled with Hailey as well and I nudged her. She looked at me curiously.

"Hailey won't stop talking about you. You should go over and talk to her." She seemed shocked for a moment before turning to look at Hailey.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Her friend but don't tell her I said anything." She grinned and stood up, taking down one last shot before she went over to Hailey. Now that they were occupied, I searched through the crowd of dancing couples and spotted Mikayla with Jake.

I walked over, stopping behind Mikayla.

"Mind if I cut in?" And Jake grinned, thinking I wanted to dance with him.

"Not at all!" He remarked before I took Mikayla's arm, leading her further into the crowd of people, leaving Jake confused and standing there. She stopped abruptly, facing me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded and I turned her around swiftly, pulling her body against mine.

"Dancing." I whispered against her ear as my hands dropped to her hips, pulling her rear tight against my front. As I placed a kiss on her shoulder, she fell into me for a moment before stiffening and turning back around while she pulled away from me. I needed her though.

It's been too long and I rushed forwards as if I were hunting her and slipped my hands around her waist, pulling her body back to mine till we were pressed together and her lips were just inches away.

"Miley what are you doing-" She asked softly as I shut her up easily, my mouth on hers, where it belongs. She let me in right away as I explored her mouth and though it was difficult to be doing this, it was better than not having her.

I battled with myself as her tongue mingled with mine and she moaned into my mouth, letting a sound escape from me from feeling the vibrations she caused. So much commotion was going on around us as people were dancing but my animalistic mind was fogged with lust. The only part I kept in check was the vampire in me that wanted her blood but I let the rest out.

I slid one under her shirt, feeling her skin. I ran my fingers up and down her spine, making her shiver and gripping the back of her thigh, I pulled her leg up, hooking it over my hip as I dipped her slightly, moving my lips to her throat.

The days not touching her helped me to realize how much control I actually possessed and my fangs didn't dare to threaten with an appearance as I grazed my teeth over her throat, making her whimper as our fronts pressed together, tortuously.

"Miley." She whispered.

"Yes?" I responded, pulling us back up while I kept her leg over my hip. Her brown eyes met my now black ones and I lifted my leg slightly, pushing up into her. She moaned again as I smirked, burying my face into her neck.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Dancing." I answered, rubbing my thigh against her just a little harder.

Her chin hooked over my shoulder, turning into my neck as she held onto me and started pushing back into me. Her scent turned sweeter as arousal mixed in with it.

"May I cut in now?" Jake interrupted, filled with annoyance but Mikayla didn't seem to notice him at all as she burrowed her face deeper, hiding in my neck almost. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a twenty, handing it to him.

"No, but why don't you buy yourself a drink?" I suggested, shoving the money into his hand. He was aggravated to say the least as he walked off, muttering to himself. Giving my attention to Mikayla once more, I slipped my hands back under her shirt, running my fingertips up and down her spine once more.

I still had her leg over my hip and my thigh was being used as she pushed into it over and over again. I could feel her throbbing and could smell her as she started breathing harder.

I kept my rhythm, pushing my leg against her and she pressed back harder into it as her movements became unsteady and quickened.

"Oh fuck, I think I'm cumming." She cried out against my ear before I returned to kissing and licking her neck and throat as she arched, shaking against me. My mouth closed over hers as she stilled in my arms and I was the only thing holding her up as she fell into me. Letting go of her leg, I held her securely.

"You're one hell of a dancer." She murmured and I chuckled at that.

"I lied, Mikayla, we weren't dancing." I teased in her ear. "Then what just happened?" She asked as she feigned confusion and I turned serious, my eyes burning into hers.

"I believe it's called, dry-fucking." Her whole body shivered when I said that and her lips re-attached to mine. Her lips were slow and sweet before she pulled back, her body still weak as I held her against me.

"Why are you here, Miley, why did you just do this with me?" She questioned and I stared into her eyes, longingly.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you leave with Jake, not when his thoughts are so vile and repulsive." I admitted, holding her tighter.

"So you heard that I had a date and you just came here to ruin it?" She asked, pulling out of my arms.

"Well yes, but no, it's not like that."

"Then tell me, Miley. What is it like?" So much rage was filling me now.

"No one can touch you but me!" I growled, drawing her against me once more but she pulled away.

"You don't own me, Miley! You think you can just play with my emotions because you get jealous? Newsflash, Miley, I can do what I want and who I want."

"You want me." I protested, gritting my teeth.

"I did but you hurt me that day! Yeah, you got out all you had to say but you never gave me a chance to speak! You left me like I was nothing and I am nothing to you! I'm just another fucking meal! Stay away from me, for good!" She whisper-yelled, walking through the crowd, leaving me confused.

Humans are so complicated for being such simple creatures. Following her back to the table, I watched her talk to Jake from a distance

If she wants to make me jealous and angry then she's doing a great job because I am two seconds away from slaughtering him and anyone else who gets in my way. The anger was forcing my change so I walked out of the club, desperate to get away.

Finding an alley, my fangs appeared painfully because I was fighting it for so long. I climbed up the side of a building and made it to the top before I ran, jumping building to building, trying to calm down.

My nose caught the scent of an animal and my eyes sought it out. I followed the smell till I was hanging over an unsuspecting deer and dropped down, making sure it was a clean kill as I sank my teeth in, wrapping my arms around its body, crushing the animal so it couldn't fight back. I dropped it moments later and left, blending into the dark night as a blur.

Finding my way back to the club, looking normal again, my gaze fell on Mikayla walking out of the club, hand in hand with Jake. My insides burned and I couldn't watch anymore. I dropped my gaze and walked past her, going back into the club. The decent side in me said I should say goodnight to Hailey at least. I mean I did use her after all.

Once I found her, deep conversation with her ex, I stepped forward, letting my presence be known.

"I'm heading home, Hailey. I had a nice evening and thanks again for inviting me."

"Oh god, Miley, we barely got to hang out! I'm so sorry, if you stay, I'll buy you dinner." She offered. Hell no, I am not eating any more gross food.

"I had something not too long ago but I need to get home. Thanks and you two have a good night."

"Goodnight." She and the other girl replied as I turned and walked off. Once out the door, I saw that Mikayla was still there with him. Her eyes met mine and I was sure she could see the despair that I couldn't conceal.

I walked over to them and leaned in, next to Mikayla's ear, her heart-rate spiking as I whispered.

"I'm sorry, my love. You are free from me, I promise."

The truth was, I couldn't watch Mikayla everyday if she wasn't mine. The truth was that I would easily kill with no regret if anyone were too close to her. The truth was, I had no right to change this amazing human into a leech.

And the truth is that I am horribly and desperately in love with Mikayla Marshall, the only human that could indefinitely ruin this vampire.

I stepped back, seeing the confusion in her eyes at my sudden goodbye. I smiled one last time for her before walking down the block to my car.

I drove home and packed my things in a blur of movement.

"Where are you going?" A voice rang out from behind me and I turned to see Lilly with a confused expression.

"I can't be here anymore, it hurts too much." I laughed, humorlessly. "Ironic that nothing can harm me but one little human shattered this monster's dead heart." I said bitterly with an even colder smile.

"What about us?" Mitchie's voice joined as she stepped in my room after hearing me.

"I will miss you both but you're better off without me. You can enjoy yourselves thoroughly since I won't be in your way."

"You never were an imposition, Miley. We asked you to be part of this family; you can't walk away from family." Mitchie stated, coming forward.

"I'm not walking away. You'll always be my family and maybe in a few hundred years we'll meet again."

"You're right." Lilly said. "You're not walking away. You're running like a coward with your metaphoric tail between your legs." I sighed because I didn't want to fight with them.

"Then I should run fast before you say anything else hurtful." I sped past them, filling my car with my things.

"Miley, don't do this, please." Mitchie pleaded, gripping my arm. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I love you two. You're the only family I have left, let's not part on bad terms."

"If you leave, you'll be tearing this family apart." Lilly whispered and I was surprised at the sadness in her voice. She did care and that made me smile through my own despair.

"Lilly, if you couldn't have Mitchie, would you be able to handle being near a loving couple all the time with Mitchie just moments away but still out of your reach?" She was quiet for a long moment before replying.

"No, I suppose not." She admitted joining the hug.

"You don't have to go." Mitchie whispered, sounding broken.

"Hey, I'll see you again. It might be a while but I will." I promised but their moods were not lifting and I pulled away, stepping back.

"Goodbye, Mitch. Bye, Lilly. See you in a few decades." I murmured, ending our conversation.

They stood together, watching as I got into my car and drove off in an attempt to soothe the pain that settled in my entire being.

It's better this way though. I loved her too much to live without her yet I also loved her too much to make her this thing I have to be.

Yes, it is better this way, for her at least.

Me?

Well, I'll continue on, the way I did before I met her. I'll be alright so long as I don't think too much and I have learned my lesson because it took letting in one person to realize what living in a fantasy can cause.

So simply put, love hurts...


	7. A Lover's Scorn

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Lazylogger: **Lol, sorry you thought that was the end but here ya go xD

**Addicted soul: **Don't hurt me, lol and here's the update!

**SslepingBeauty: **Aw, don't cry cause then I'll cry. I updated fast, superfast so no more sad face. For now o.O

**Anonymous: **Thanks and here you go. I can't promise anything.

**Crazier: **You would do what Miley did, lol. Well, we shall see how that works out for Miley and I'm happy that the last chapter spoke to you! Makes me feel fuzzy inside, lol. And I love you, too.

**demi-selena4ever:** Oh man, your review made me update this fast. Your review touched me. When you said you felt like your insides were being ripped apart, I just felt honored. I'm sorry I made you cry but you're awesome for letting me know how you felt. Much love to you!

* * *

_**A/N: **__Let's move on to the story now :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **A Lover's Scorn

* * *

_**37 years, 2 months, 1 week, 4 days and 17 hours later...**_

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Doctor Stewart! He's lapsing! I'm giving you two hundred volts!" My assistant yelled as I began to shock the life back into a nineteen year old boy whose heart rate was falling dramatically.

"Please save him! Please don't let my baby die!" Cried the mother. She was outside the thick glass barrier but my ears could hear her loud and clear.

"I won't." I promised under my breath as I shocked him once, twice..._beep-beep-beep_. We all smiled at the success when his heart-rate started climbing back up rapidly.

"Keep him on close observation for the next forty-eight hours. I want a nurse in the room at all times." I ordered before exiting. "He's stabilized." I said, smiling at his mother who threw her arms around me and I hugged her back before pulling away.

"Relax, he'll be fine." I promised the thankful woman before walking out of the E.R.

My shift was over eleven minutes ago, however, I had no choice but to help him before leaving. I made it my life to never let any human feel the pain of losing a loved one if there was anything I could do to stop it.

Grabbing my bag, I headed to my car. I've worked here for about three months now. Ever since I left Canada I had been moving every few months and now I was here. I considered staying for maybe a year before moving again as I started the engine and drove home.

And if you're wondering, then yes, I still think of Mikayla every single day.

How could I not? I have never loved anything or person the way that I loved her. I considered running to Canada and begging for her so many times but I couldn't ask her to change for me. I felt that would be taking advantage and that would be giving into the evil in me.

I had no right to change a human into a monster like me and since I loved her, I let her be. It helped that she pushed me away even if it was just out of anger but that push gave me the strength to leave the way that I did.

My thoughts may linger on her but never too far before I stopped myself. Besides it's been well over three decades, almost four.

She's probably aging attractively and has a family with that guy. A good normal life with children and happiness and, and I can't bear to think about it anymore.

Mines is a lonely life and less bearable as I stepped into my home. I changed out of my clothes and into regular ones. It's been about a week since I hunted because I had nothing to really tempt me anymore but I was still due for a meal.

Stepping out of my house, I made sure no one was looking before I ran towards a forest three miles from here. I could hear the heartbeat of an animal and I inhaled, following the smell of it. It was a loose sheep that probably strayed from its owner.

I crouched over, quietly stalking the unsuspecting animal and lunged, pummeling it to the dirt as I sank my fangs in, sucking its sustaining blood eagerly.

I was almost finished when a force suddenly attacked me, making me fly across the clearing, my body smashing into a thick tree trunk. I looked up, surprised that anything was strong enough to attack me, even when I was vulnerable from feeding.

My eyes searched the dark forest and I listened for the thoughts of my attacker but I picked up on nothing. Not even a breath when abruptly, cold hands gripped my neck, hurling me again but this time, I grabbed at the hand, tossing them down to the floor as I steadied myself, hastily.

I glared at its body but couldn't see the face as it was still and too dark. A vampire? What was a vampire doing here? I moved quickly to attack but its leg kicked me, unpredictably and it moved fast, grabbing my hair and smashing me into another tree.

I grunted at the assault as it whirled me around, pinning my hands above me. I tried to fight but they were strong. I struggled and growled with my fangs out as my attacker hid their face in my neck. I snarled as their fangs slowly bit into my neck but the bite was then soothed by slow licks that stunned me.

Their leg found its way between mine and suddenly they loosened their grip on my arms. I moaned against my will before pulling my hands free and grabbing the dark locks of hair to see their face despite the darkness.

"Mikayla..." I whispered in disbelief. Her eyes were pitch-black as they bored into mine and with ease; she tossed me to the ground.

"Did you think I would let you go!" She yelled, angrily as she grabbed my collar, picking me up only to throw me into another tree. The force was too much for the tree and it weakened, falling over.

I growled, lunging for her but she dodged, flipping me down into the dirt. I huffed out, turning to get up but her foot connected with my side knocking me over.

"How could you leave me?" She demanded with another kick. I fell over, weakly, trying to gain my strength back as she leaned over me.

"Do you know how hurt I was!" She growled, her foot pulling back and coming forward again but this time I caught it, pulling her to the ground and I scurried to get over her, pinning her down this time.

My mind was swirling with so many questions and confusion.

"Mikayla, how did you become like this!" Her hands slipped out of my clutch and she smashed her fist into my face, making me fly backwards, into the dirt.

"Mitchie changed me because you were too much of a coward to do it yourself!" She insulted, speeding over to me. I was up quickly and ascending a tree to hide from her. I looked down as she flew up under me and I jumped down, avoiding her. I turned back to find that she wasn't there. Shit.

"When?" I yelled out and from behind, I was pulled by my hair and tossed into a boulder which cracked under me as I fell over onto my knees.

"A year after you left! Do you know how long it's taken for me to find you?" She asked, her voice full of anger and resentment.

"Mikayla, you said you didn't want me anymore!"

"Didn't want you?" She exclaimed, stalking me. "I always wanted you!" She screamed, tackling me to the ground.

"Then why are you hurting me!" I yelled, throwing her off of me only for her to be back on me an instant later.

"So you can feel the pain I went through when I found you gone from my life!" She cried out, lifting her fist. I moved my face out of the way a second before her hand went right through the dirt.

I pushed her off, fleeing as she followed.

A branch smashed into my leg, slowing me down before she gripped my jacket, hurling me into another tree and a loud crack was heard as my body collided into it.

She was on top of me again, pinning my hands above my head. I struggled uselessly and her lips smashed into mine.

My clothes were ripped to shreds as she groped me and her cold body against mine was so warm, it surprised me. My hands were freed as I stripped her down easily and ran my hands over her back.

"I waited so long, I searched everywhere!" She snarled, slapping me. I hissed, pulling her face back, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Her hands grabbed my breasts, feeling them roughly but I kept my touches gentler. This was my Mikayla, my fragile, beautiful human.

Her skin was its tan shade with an underlying paleness to it, her eyes now black and filled with hurt and anger while her scent was exactly the same but instead of draining her; I wanted to make love to her.

She slapped me again and I grunted from the force. Turning my face back, she was beginning to make me angry against my will. Her face was above mine, fangs bared and she gripped my hair, pulling it forward tightly as she licked my face.

"I hate you!" She hissed, moving down to my throat, licking and sucking but I grabbed her hair, pulling her face to mine.

"I love you." I said but her eyes only seemed to turn darker.

"No, you don't!" She yelled, sitting up, pulling me with her before smashing me back to the ground. Now, I was pissed.

My hands gripped her neck, throwing her onto the ground as I smoothly landed on top of her, forcing her hands down.

She struggled as I hovered over her.

"You chose Jake!" I growled, letting my frustration out as I smashed my fist into the ground, inches from her face.

"What? Lost your aim?" She taunted, slipping her hand free, her fist connecting with my face. I held onto to her to keep from flying backwards but the pressure of her blow was too strong, making a tear crack into my face. From the impact, I let out a grunt of pain as it burned horribly.

When she realized what she did, her eyes widened and she pulled her other hand free, gripping my face desperately as she licked the cut. The venom from her saliva healed it and she started licking everywhere now, her lips covering mine once more.

She rolled us over, kissing down my body till she reached my legs. Forcing them open, her mouth connected with my center, her tongue teasing and pleasing all at once.

I was shaking in anticipation when a small orgasm caught me by surprise. My mouth stayed open as I trashed my head side to side from the sensation.

She moved back up, stealthily as if she were hunting and our lips met in heated need. Grabbing my leg suddenly, she pulled it over her waist and our centers locked together perfectly causing me to make a strangled cry from the sensation.

Our mouths reconnected as I gripped her sides while she thrust against me. Thrusting back, I matched every movement she made. Her tongue was at the back of my throat and I sucked it deeper in, shaking violently under her as everything in me tightened and tightened and tightened till one more push and I released, screaming into her mouth.

My instincts caused me to roll us over as I pushed into her faster and harder, latching onto her nipple. I grazed it with my fangs and she growled, convulsing under me. I covered her scream with my lips but she pulled away, sinking her fangs into my neck.

I gritted my teeth until she finished releasing before licking at the bite, healing it.

* * *

_**7 hours, 43 minutes and 26 seconds later...**_

* * *

The thing about sex with a vampire is that the longer you go, the stronger an orgasm you'll build up. Mikayla was currently squirming under me, her eyes pleading for her relief as every muscle clenched down in her lower body.

I pushed harder, sending her over the edge as she bit down on my shoulder and this time she convulsed so violently that I had to hold on tight else I'd end up across the forest.

Her spasms were so harsh and her bite threw me over as I released, clenching my teeth from how strong it was that it burned my abdomen. Collapsing weakly, she stilled under me.

She pushed me off to roll on top of me, licking my shoulder, healing one of the many bites I received. She watched as it disappeared before laying her head down.

This was the first time I actually felt the need to pull in a breath since I became a vampire. Her breathing was ragged as well and our bodies were spent as we lay on the forest ground together.

I lifted my tired limbs and wrapped my arms around her but she pushed them away.

"I still hate you." She said evenly and in an instant, she sprung up and took off.

I blinked, confused. What just happened?

"Mikayla!" I called out weakly as I stood up, looking around. Did she really just leave me here? I frowned and sped home, throwing on a change of clothes. I have work in about ten minutes but I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Sitting down, I dropped my head into my hands.

Her scent was still all over me. How did this happen? I mean, all of these years, she's been changed and I didn't even know.

God, all those times I caught Mitchie's scent close by, I simply took off, thinking she would just try to convince me to come back.

I kept running place to place until she stopped coming after me. Fuck, I made myself impossible to find but now, here Mikayla is. She found me and she hates me. I know it's just anger but how the hell do I talk to her?

I made up my mind. After my shift, I'm tracking her. Her scent is so strong and there's no way I can miss it.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, did you see that coming? Lol, thanks for reading and I send you all my love (:_


	8. Hopeless

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**SslepingBeauty: **Lol, I'm glad you're happy!

**Crazier: **Lol, I know the time thing scared people :p And your review was awesome! Love you!

**Demi-Selena-4ever: **Lol, you're welcome and your reviews make me all smiley and warm inside! I freaking love you too! Enjoy now!

**James888: **Yup, heartbreak as you said is inevitable. Thank you for your review and enjoy the update.

**Lazylogger: **Lol yeah, it sucks that it took Mikayla so long to find Miley and I feel for both of them. Thank you for the compliment and enjoy the update!

* * *

**A/N: **_Back to the story! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Hopeless

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I walked through the hospital quickly, making my way to the next patient.

My head was still swirling with thoughts of Mikayla and I need to talk to Mitchie. Ask her why because I'm not sure if I'm mad or ecstatic.

I didn't want to take Mikayla's soul but Mitchie did.

Now Mikayla's still the same girl I fell for but she's here and she's even fucked the breath out of me. There was nothing gentle about what we did in that forest but it was amazing.

In my whole existence, I have never felt that alive. She makes me feel so buzzed. Her delicious scent still taunted my nostrils. It was like she was right here next to me and it killed me, needing to see her again.

"God, Mikayla!" I vented before pushing the door open and I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was.

"Mikayla." I breathed out, speeding to her. She was quick and she sidestepped me, stopping by the door. I watched in wonder as she turned the lock and flicked the light off. My eyes barely adjusted when I was thrown into the wall.

I felt it crack against my back but I didn't waste a second, sensing her figure in front of me. I flew up, landing on top and I tried to pin her down but her knee smashed into my gut making me groan, slumping over.

"Please, stop." I begged as she swiftly knelt over me, fisting my hair and pulling my face to hers, her enraged glare burning into me.

"Please stop?" She mocked. "Where were you when I cried for you to come back? Where were you when I chanted please with your name but you never came back?" She questioned, her voice steely, truly scaring me.

"I did what I thought was best." I tried to explain but that earned me an angry punch to my face.

"You did nothing good, Miley!" She hissed, smashing my head into the cabinet and I closed my eyes weakly as I felt it break against my face.

"I know, I was weak." I admitted. She growled, kissing me harshly and I lifted my hands to her sides, holding her gently.

"I will never love you again." She whispered, pushing my hands away, then the door opened and she was gone again. I lay there, my body slowly gaining its strength back.

"Doctor Stewart, emergency room now!" The speakers called and picking myself up, I raced out.

After my shift ended, I turned in my resignation papers and walked out. There was no way I could work right now.

"Mikayla?" I whispered, wondering if she was nearby. Nothing happened, she didn't appear so I dragged in a long breath, catching her scent. I looked around before speeding towards it.

I could smell blood mixed with her scent but it was only animals blood. She was hunting, it seemed as I took off into the forest. I walked around, confused that I didn't hear her moving or feeding. No sound at all and this worried me as I followed the scent.

There, lying in the middle of the forest was the dead carcass of some animal. As I moved closer, I could see that a jacket was draped over it. I frowned, she was fooling me and making me run around but this was just some stupid trap!

I picked up the jacket with her scent and checked all the pockets to find a note.

_'This time you'll feel my pain.' _It read and I crushed it angrily, letting out a growl.

"Someone's seems upset." A teasing voice rang out, making me turn to find her standing there as if she had been all along.

I stayed where I was in fear of her attacking me or worse, running away again.

"Upset? Mikayla, stop this. Please." I tried but her chin lifted stubbornly and she inspected her hand as if what I said didn't matter at all.

"Stop what? Doing what you did to me?"

"Mikayla, if you have something to say then fine, say it." I growled, wanting an explanation.

"Over thirty-seven years and not once did you come back." She stated and I nodded.

"You would have only hated me more if I strung you along without changing you. I didn't want to take your soul, dammit!"

"Exactly, Miley! What did you just say? You didn't want to take my soul! My soul! Mine! I had every right to change if I wanted to, but no! You couldn't see reason! One little fight and you run away like I wasn't worth it! Well, you know what Miley! You're not worth it! I found you after thirty-seven years and you weren't worth it. Go back to your life and I'll leave you alone. Let's see how you enjoy it!" She challenged, making me frown so deeply, it ached.

"Mikayla, it was never like that. You were worth all the pain I went through! I stayed away even though it hurt so badly but I did it so you could have a chance. So you-" She cut me off.

"I don't want to hear your bullshit, Miley. Leave me alone now." She ordered and I grew angrier. I turned, kicking a rock up with my foot. I breathed out raggedly and spun around, hurling it at her.

It smashed into her neck, startling her as her fangs emerged.

"Did you just throw a rock at me?" She demanded and I started backing away.

"Uh, no?" I tried but as expected, it didn't work.

"You fucking bastard!" She growled, rushing at me full force. I slid away, speeding through the forest.

Shit_, _I thought as she closed in on me.

I had no choice as I dove into the river and swam through it like a bullet. I could hear her behind me and I swam deep under, straight to the bottom, confusing her by making the water swirl to block off her vision.

As she struggled to get through my mini-waves, I went straight under her swimming like a shark, quietly, until I was under her. I grabbed her leg, pulling her under, holding her arms securely as I wrapped my legs around her waist tightly so she couldn't shake me off.

"Fuck!" She shook harder, trying to loosen my grip but I wasn't letting go.

"Let's see how strong you are now." I taunted, letting my wicked side come out and her eyes widened.

"Mi-Miley…" She stuttered as I grinned sickly.

"About time you said my name with fear." I growled, kissing her fiercely. She pulled back, however, smashing her head to mine which loosened my grip as she pushed me back and crushed me with her arms, squeezing me tightly. I wriggled against her and her fangs sank into my shoulder, making me whimper for a second.

"I don't fear you, I hate you!" She burned me with another painful bite and pushed me off into the water. I grabbed her hand but she pulled it out and swam away.

I was too tired to go after her. Not physically, but mentally. This was too much, I thought as I rubbed my shoulder, pissed that she kept biting me. It would heal but damn did it hurt like a bitch.

I swam to the bottom of the water, sitting on the floor of it as if this were the most normal place to be. Closing my eyes, I pulled my knees into my chest, dropping my head down.

What can I say or even do to convince her that I love her? My body shook with pain and weird sobs. I couldn't cry but some emotion had me shuddering as though I were. No tears fell but this was surely a cry, I recognized.

All this time, I thought she was happy and living a normal life but I was an idiot. It seems for every good thing I try to do, there's always some mistake I make.

Now I know I was wrong and don't deserve her, I never did. She might be a vampire now but that doesn't make her mine as much as I wish it did.

How many times is she going to force me to let her go? How many times must I face this pain? How many times can I die again?

I slowly swam up and decided to try one last time. If she still doesn't want me, then fine. I don't want to live.

Not when I know she's out there and I made her hate me. I can't take being stuck in this pain, it's too much, dammit!

I walked out onto the land and headed home slowly. I was dry by the time I got there and didn't know where to go now.

Maybe I should see Mitchie and Lilly now. Maybe they can help me. Maybe is all I seem to have left now.

* * *

I caught onto her scent unexpectedly and went after it, ending up by a tree near my house. I looked up to see her perched on a branch, legs dangling and god, did she look adorable. Slowly, I climbed up, letting her know I meant no harm as I sat cautiously across from her.

"You're still mine, Mikayla." I whispered. "You may not accept that I love you but I do, I love you so much, it hurts."

"Yes, it hurts the both of us." She admitted and moving to her branch, I sat near her.

"Do you really hate me?" I wondered aloud.

"So much." All of my hopes; broken.

"Can I ever make things okay again?" I ask in a pleading voice as I took her hand but she only pulled away.

"No, I don't think I can forgive you." She said solemnly and I nodded because she shouldn't.

"Fine, as you wish." I mumbled, falling down, landing on the ground.

I stood there before deciding that it was time, time to end this.

I sped off quickly and didn't stop running. I had one goal: find another vampire.

That's all I need.


	9. This Hurting Heart

**Love Hurts**

* * *

**Ssleping Beauty: **No more tears, please. My poor heart can't take it. I send you my love and a warm hug. Here, take it :) Read and enjoy. Go on, I insist [=

**Crazier: **Me! Jerk-face? What? I will disregard that insult for now but you'll pay for it in the bedroom, hah. J/K. I love you and don't be frustrated. Enjoy the story, love.

**Lazylogger: **Aw, don't cry. I send you love :)

**Demi-Selena-4ever: **Seriously, your reviews mean so much to me. I'm sorry that I make your insides feel torn like that but go read and enjoy, please, lol. Also, I'm glad that you don't hate me and you have my love as well (:

* * *

_**A/N: **__This chapter is dedicated __to __Demi-Selena-4ever! __Why? Because I read your profile and was touched by your story, y__ou're brave for doing that__. __Congratulations__ and I hope everything goes your way! __I love ya__! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 9: **This Hurting Heart

* * *

**Miley's POV**

It took a long time to locate another vampire but soon I took in the smell of human blood and observed the scene before me, noiselessly.

When the muscular, shirtless, pale-white vampire finished his meal, dropping the poor dead man to the dirt, he turned to see me. He grinned, revealing his bloody fangs and ruby red eyes.

"Hello there." He greeted, walking over with a toothy smile. "And what's your name?" He asked, pausing in front of me as he brushed his mouth with his forearm, wiping the blood away.

"None of your concern, you worthless leech." I replied, pissing him off immediately.

"Well, you're the same as me." He replied, bending to my eye level.

"I want a favor." I stated and he frowned.

"What favor?" He questioned with furrowing brows.

"End me." I requested and he crossed his arms, studying me.

"Why would you want that?" He questioned, genuinely confused as his thoughts were trying to make sense of what I was asking.

"I have my reasons. Will you do it or will I have to attack you first?" I replied simply and he laughed.

"You can try to hurt me but I don't have to kill you."

"I don't mean physically hurt you." I sighed, beginning his torment. "I mean, did it hurt the day you went to your wife and sucked her dry because you have no control?" I asked and his smile vanished as he became flustered.

"Don't talk about her." He ordered and I shook my head, feeling slightly bad considering that he still wore his wedding ring. Poor vampire.

"I'll stop if you end me or I'll make you relive all your pain, Ian." I challenged and he stepped back.

"How do you know my name or anything about me?"

"I have a gift and I will hurt you with it unless you tear me apart and burn the pieces." I threatened but he shook his head.

"Listen, I don't want to kill you. What if you have a mate or something that goes nuts after this? I don't need complications." He argued and I frowned.

"I don't have a mate." I assured him.

"Yes, she does!" A voice interrupted and I grimaced, turning to see Mikayla. Shit.

Ian backed away with his hands up.

"Leave me out of your lovers quarrel." He requested before speeding away. I faced Mikayla and she had her arms crossed with a hurt expression on her face.

"Why would you do that?" She questioned, appearing in front of me but I stepped back, shaking my head.

"I can't do this anymore, Mikayla. I can't endure this pain anymore. Everything I do is wrong and I just hurt everyone, myself included. Love, it hurts so much and I can't handle it anymore." I shook with treacherous emotion as I turned away. "I'm not worth the pain, Mikayla. Just go and find someone else. Hate me all you want but I can't end my love for you. I can't stop it. It's like you said, I'm not worth it now so please, just leave me."

"So that's your answer, end your existence?" She growled and I turned back, looking into her angry eyes.

"I can't Mikayla, your eyes, they burn with hate. I can't..." I let out a strangled noise from being unable to control these intense emotions and sped off.

I can't do it anymore, I just can't. Forget Ian, I'll find some other vampire, one who's more sadistic and piss them off.

Suddenly, I was thrown down by my own pissed off vampire and I grunted, rolling over to see Mikayla above me.

"You die, I die." She stated coldly, making me growl

"No, that's not fair!" I cried out as she smirked.

"I know it's not, but who said love is fair?" She retorted and I dropped my head back to the dirt.

"I hate you." I whispered and she knelt near to me.

"I love you." She countered with a gentle smile.

"Ugh, you are killing me!" I groaned as she lay next to me.

"You just needed to feel what I felt." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, turning onto my side and she turned as well, her gaze meeting mine.

"I know, Miley. You're always sorry." She murmured as our lips met for our first tender kiss. I sighed, pulling her closer for a long embrace and shivered with emotions as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much, Mikayla. So much."

"I love you too, Miley. A bit too much, if you ask me." She added but I heard the smile in her voice. I chuckled and lifted my head to see her eyes, full of happiness and love making everything worth it again. To see these eyes, yes, so worth it.

"Was I worth it all?" I asked and she nodded without hesitation.

"You're always worth it, Miley. Always worth it all." And I smiled, rolling on top of her.

"I love you so much!" I swore and she laughed, kissing me.

"I love-" _Kiss_. "You-" _Kiss_. "Too!" _Kiss_. She replied against my lips before I pushed my tongue inside, tasting her slowly and savoring this feeling.

"God, I've missed your taste." I groaned before massaging her tongue again. I moved, licking down her neck, shamelessly

"Then enjoy yourself." She whispered, giving into me, completely giving into me. And enjoy, I did as I tasted every part of her greedily.

"You're amazing!" I growled, dipping my head to taste her completely, beginning the start of releasing our pent up passion for one another.

* * *

_**9 hours, 28 minutes and 41 seconds later: **__A little something called make up sex._

* * *

I writhed under her mouth, my hands grasping at her hair as I shattered with pleasure. She crawled up my body, slowly, leaving lingering kisses before dropping down on top of me and kissing my lips.

I kissed back weakly before she laid her head on my chest, allowing me a moment to come reeling back from my high.

"We should hunt." I murmured since both of our eyes were pitch black.

"We should." She agreed, chuckling.

We pulled our clothes back on a while later and took off together.

I couldn't help but be strangely turned on as I watched her attack a grizzly. She moved fluidly and her hold was tight and strong as the creature swayed and gave in, slumping over.

I opted for a deer and the moment I finished, I was tackled to the ground.

"Do you know how sexy you look hunting?" She whispered in my ear. I smirked as we wrestled momentarily before our clothes were shredded hastily.

* * *

**_4 hours later..._**

* * *

"You said it would be quick!" I argued as we raced to my house, absolutely naked.

"I thought we would be but I lost track of time! Sorry, I don't wear a watch and count us down! And next time, let's try taking our clothes off." She teased, jumping on my back. I grinned as her naked body held onto mine while I hooked my hands under her knees and ran faster.

"You ripped mine off first." I countered as she kissed my neck.

"Sorry, love." She whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, I don't mind you being such a little beast." She laughed now, resting her chin on my shoulder as I sped into my house.

She hopped off, choosing what she wanted to wear from my drawers.

However, unable to help myself, I stole the clothes from her, dropping them on the bed as I made her chase me, right into the shower.

* * *

_**1 hour and 37 minutes later...**_

* * *

"I can't believe you broke my tub!" I groaned, looking at it.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! You said harder so I did as asked!"

"But right through the floor!" I yelled back as she attacked me down to the bathroom floor.

"We're not done here so shut up!" She growled, moving back over me. She was right, we weren't done, I thought as I grabbed her head, pulling her closer and claimed her lips again.

* * *

_**A ridiculously long time later...**_

* * *

I slipped into clean clothes and began packing my things in a flurry.

"So are they still living where I left them?" I asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yup, right there. Well, they left for about thirty years but went back again when it was safe." Mikayla answered, zipping up a pair of jeans. I watched for a moment, entranced before blinking and then continued packing.

We put my things into my car and got in as I drove in a direction I thought I wouldn't be going to for a much longer time.

I glanced at Mikayla, smiling and she caught me with one of her own. Her features softened as she took my hand in hers.

This feels right, was my only thought as I turned my gaze back to the road.

The drive should have only taken three days but if took five since we stopped a few times to hunt or...do other stuff. I pulled into a parking space in front of my old home, got out of the car and stared at it, amazed for no distinct reason at all.

Mikayla grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door but it opened before I even got to the steps. Two bodies collided into mine as I recognized Mitchie and Lilly.

"Damn, we've missed you!" Mitchie said and Lilly agreed as they dragged me inside. Everything was the same, I noted as I looked around.

"What were you doing all this time?" Lilly inquired.

"Just traveling and working wherever I went." I turned to Mitchie now before they could bombard me with questions and stories of how they searched for me which I knew were coming soon.

"Why did you change her?" I asked but all I got was silence. I took a peek into Mitchie's mind and got my answer. It wasn't a pleasant one.

* * *

_**Mitchie's Memory**_

* * *

Mikayla was on our sofa crying. "It's been over a year, she's not coming back for me, is she?" She sobbed as Lilly sat next to her, trying to provide comfort.

"We've been searching but her trail keeps changing. Just give us time." Mitchie pleaded with the hysterical girl.

"Time, that's what I'm running out of! I'm going to get older and older and she won't be here. By the time you find her, she wouldn't even want me." She protested, getting up. "I'm leaving, I'm done with all of this."

"Please Mikayla, Miley wouldn't care how old you got, she'd still love you." Lilly argued but Mikayla only walked out and Mitchie turned to Lilly.

"Give her time. I'll start looking again in the morning." Mitchie promised.

"Mitch, please follow her and make sure she gets home safe at least." Lilly requested and Mitchie nodded, walking out.

Mitchie followed Mikayla from a distance and was ready to turn back when she entered her home but the smell of blood invaded her senses.

She raced up to Mikayla's room to see her left wrist slashed; a knife in her right hand. She had passed out and Mitchie picked her up, holding her breath and rushed to Lilly.

"You have to change her, Mitchie! Now! Even if we sewed her up, she'd just try to do it again! Give her what she wants!" Lilly yelled and Mitchie looked torn.

"Miley's gonna have my head for this." She muttered before lifting Mikayla's arm and biting down. It took some coaxing but Lilly convinced Mitchie to stop before she went too far and Mitchie fell back, running to get far away.

* * *

_**End of Memory**_

* * *

I turned to Mikayla who was staring blankly at the stairs.

"You tried to kill yourself!" I growled, racing to her. I stopped in front of her and her eyes narrowed.

"What else could I do? I was dying on the inside anyway!" She argued as I grabbed her wrist. There was no proof of the slit she'd made but I brought it to my lips, kissing her wrist lightly.

"Thanks Mitch." I said under my breath but she heard it.

"Anytime, seriously." She replied under hers and I could feel the seriousness in her words, making me feel at ease with my family.

I pulled Mikayla into my arms, angry at myself. I could have been the reason she died if Mitchie hadn't followed her home that night.

"I'll never leave you again." I promised and she laughed now. I looked at her, furrowing my brows.

"As if you could leave, I'd hunt you down, Miley Stewart and beat the vampire out of you." She threatened as Lilly and Mitchie chuckled. I smiled, kissing her lightly.

"I believe you would." I replied thinking of how she attacked me in the forest.

"Come on, Miles, let's try out our room." She purred softly in my ear, dragging me up the stairs. Mitchie was smirking and Lilly was shaking her head as she grabbed Mitchie's ear, leading her outside to give us privacy.

I just hope we don't break anything in there. I'd hate to see Mitchie's smug look at that.

Mikayla pushed me onto a bed that never used to be in my room and lunged on top of me. This bed didn't have a chance, I thought as I held Mikayla tightly, kissing her.

"I love you." Was the last sweet thing we said before things got really rough.

"Ah, fuck!" I growl when she bites me for the second time.

"Shh, love hurts." She croons. "But then it feels so good." She moans, pressing herself into me. I groan and she licks my shoulder, healing where she bit but the pain is so worth it when she feels so good here with me.

Love does hurt but it's always worth it in the end and remember to never give up because it might come back and kick your ass, like Mikayla did to mine.

It's a force you can't escape but when the pain is fought and finally defeated, love is the most soothing comfort for any hurting heart, beating or not.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I hope you've enjoyed this story and that the ending was pleasing as well. Thank you to all the readers and don't forget to leave a review in exchange for my love [=_


End file.
